El mundo oculto
by brudark
Summary: Natsu ha pasado toda su vida como cualquier humano normal, pero tras una mala racha esa vida tomara un brusco giro que le ara lidiar con toda una vida que ha tratado de ignorar. Y pensar que todo ocurrió por culpa de un pequeño gatito.
1. Noche de cambio

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen solo son usados para narrar una historia ficticia que se me ocurrió y es totalmente mía. Cualquier similitud con otro fic o historia es mera coincidencia, aunque tal vez vaya a haber varias referencias a lo largo de la historia y obviamente estará relacionada en varios aspectos d la serie original.**

 **Cuando todo cambia**

Las noches en Magnolia suelen ser frías en estas épocas del año y esta no era la excepción. Realmente hacía frío, pero aun así era una noche bastante agradable.

Las calles estaban bien iluminadas, la gente paseaba y apreciaba los adornos que decoraban las muchas tiendas que había en las avenidas.

Los parques estaban cubiertos de suave y blanca nieve. La pista de hielo en el centro estaba rodeada por gran cantidad de personas esperando una oportunidad para patinar. Y puestos y tiendas de café tenían largas filas para comprar una bebida caliente.

En todas partes había un gran espíritu de armonía y felicidad. No era de extrañar ya que era víspera de Navidad, Noche Buena para ser precisos.

Por desgracia no todas las personas que caminaban por la calle disfrutaban de ese espíritu.

Entre ellas estaba un joven de 22 años llamado Natsu Dragneel, vestía un pantalón y zapatos formales de color negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco formal también negro. Tenía una peculiar cabellera rosa y un rostro que reflejaba angustia.

Caminaba con la mirada al suelo, evitando chocar con alguien e ignorando las decoraciones mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

Paso a paso se alejaba de la zona comercial hacia una con varios edificios.

El barrio a donde entraba lucia bastante solitario, muy poca gente vivía por ahí. Cabe mencionar que los edificios ya eran algo viejos y desgastados.

Él siguió caminando un rato más hasta que llegó a la entrada del edificio. Normalmente hubiera entrado sin más, pero esa noche había algo diferente.

En la entrada había una pequeña caja de cartón.

No era algo raro, normalmente el servicio postal de la zona no se toma la molestia de entrar y entregarlo directamente.

El peligrosa se inclinó a ver más de cerca la caja, quería ver a quién le pertenecía el paquete, pero no había ninguna nota de destinatario o algo así.

Supuso que podía ser una mala broma, no sería la primera vez que alguien deja un paquete con materia indeseable dentro, así que solo la ignoro y trato de ingresar al edificio, pero…

-¡Niaaaaaa!-

Un extraño sonido acompañado por movimiento surgió dentro de la caja.

Natsu se sintió intranquilo sabiendo que podía haber algo vivo, así que pensando si debía abrir la caja o no, decidió revisar el contenido.

- _Por favor, que no sea nada que me salte directo a la cara_ \- pensó.

Lentamente abrió la caja de cartón y observo el contenido.

Al principio solo parecía una pequeña bola de pelo de color azul, pero esta parecía tener un leve movimiento propio.

Abriendo la caja completamente noto que no era solo una bola de pelos azul, tenía extremidades, cabeza y cola, era solo un pequeño gatito de color azul que se envolvía a si mismo tratando de conservar algo de calor.

-Niaaaaaa- volvió a dar un pequeño chillido mientras temblaba de frio.

El peligrosa sorprendido volteo a todas partes tratando de ver si había alguien alrededor que hubiera podido dejar al pequeño animal ahí, pero no había nadie, quien lo haya hecho ya debería estar muy lejos como para encontrarlo.

Volvió a ver a la pequeña criatura, no parecía estar en buenas condiciones, parecía solo una cría, pero también se notaba que no había comido nada, sin mencionar que el frio era tal que podía matarlo en cualquier momento.

Natsu sabía que si no cuidaba de inmediato al gatito este moriría, así que tentándose el corazón tomo al pequeño animalito en manos y entro al edificio con él, esperando que nadie lo viera.

Llegando a su departamento ubicado varios pisos arriba, entro en este y encendió las luces.

El lugar estaba hecho un basurero, solo era un pequeño espacio de 10 metros cuadrados donde había una pequeña parrilla, un mini refrigerador viejo, una cama individual y un reducido baño al fondo. En la mayor parte de la casa había ropa tirada y basura de envases y latas de comida.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de él, abrió su chaleco dejando al pequeño animal azul asomarse, este había recuperado un poco de calor gracias al pelirrosa. Pero aún se encontraba débil por falta de alimento.

Natsu abrió un pequeño cajón donde solo había una lata de atún, ni se molestaba de buscar algo en el refrigerador pues sabía que no había nada ahí adentro, incluso lo tenía desconectado para no gastar energía.

Natsu abrió la lata de atún, la mitad del contenido lo puso en un plato que le dio al gato, mientras la otra mitad se la comió con una cuchara.

Desgraciadamente para el pelirrosa, esa era toda la comida que tenía para esa noche.

El último mes había estado muy mal económicamente, había sido despedido y no había encontrado otro más que de mesero en un restaurante, de ahí la vestimenta que en este momento llevaba.

Desde hace tiempo él había quedado huérfano, así que no contaba con nadie que lo apoyara, ni siquiera algún amigo ya que nunca fue de los más sociales.

Después de que el gatito devorara su porción de atún, saltó hacia el pelirrosa y se escabullo dentro de su chaleco buscando más calor.

Natsu estaba un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento del pequeño gato. Normalmente los animales solían evitarlo, ya fuera volviéndose hostiles hacia él o simplemente huyendo, por eso estaba intrigado por el pequeño gato.

Acaricio la cabeza del minino, si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que interactúan con un animal de forma pacífica y realmente le agradaba.

-¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!-

Se escucharon 3 golpes en la puerta del departamento.

Natsu se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que de quien se trataría, y que no le agradaría.

-Buenas noches señora casera- saludo al abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba una mujer de estatura baja y edad avanzada con una cara poco amistosa.

-Nada de buenas noches Dragneel, sabes exactamente a lo que vengo- contestó con un tono agresivo.

-Claro, viene a verificar el estado de su inquilino ya que usted es tan atenta y considerada-

-Guárdate tus tonterías para alguien que se las crea, se te acabó el plazo de tu alquiler, o tienes mi dinero o te saco a la calle-

-Por favor, aún no junto el dinero, no me pagaran hasta la siguiente semana, sólo debe un poco más de tiempo, es todo lo que necesito-

-Llevas diciendo eso hace un mes, no quiero más escusas, o me pagas o llamó para que te desalojen por la fuerza-

-Vamos sabe que soy uno de los mejores inquilinos, no hago ruido de noche, ahorro energía, agua, solo estoy pasando por un tiempo difícil, le ruego que me deje permanecer solo un tiempo más y solucionare todo-

-No importa que tan buena persona seas, para mí el mejor inquilino es el que paga a tiempo, si no tienes el dinero…- La señora se quedó cayada al ver que una pequeño bola de pelo azul se asomaba del chaleco del pelirrosa. -¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué es qué?, ¡Ah!, se refiere a este pequeño, lo encontré en la…-

-Esta próvido tener cualquier tipo de mascota dentro de este edificio- interrumpió de mala gana.

-No, no es una mascota, solo lo cuido por esta noche, mañana le conseguiré un nuevo hogar-

-Ese no es el punto, quiero esa cosa fuera de mi edificio y la quiero ahora-

-Vamos, es solo un gatito, no le hace mal a nadie- dijo al sacar al pequeño gatito de su chaleco y mostrárselo más de cerca con la esperanza que se apiadare del animalito.

Por desgracia del pelirrosa, lo que hizo el gato fue sacar sus garras y arrojar un zarpazo a la cara de la casera. Obviamente eso le costó a Natsu su estancia en el edificio.

Dos minutos más tarde Natsu se encontraba fuera del edificio bajo la amenaza de que si volvía a poner un pie ahí seria arrestado.

Estaba bajo la fría noche en la plena calle, no tenía ningún abrigo, solo una bufanda blanca que enredada en su cuello, en su espalda colgaba una mochila donde solo guardaba algunos cambios de ropa y algunos documentos. Dentro del su chaleco seguía el pequeño gato que se cubría del frio.

- _Maldita anciana amargada_ \- pensó, -¡Ojala se le aparezcan los fantasmas de la navidad!- gritó.

Sin más que hacer ahí comenzó a caminar por la calle sin ningún rumbo fijo. No tenía ningún plan para su situación actual, no tenía dinero como para comprar algo de comer o en donde pasar la noche. Todo lo que tenía en el mundo estaba en su mochila o lo llevaba puesto.

Respiraba lentamente tratando de calmar sus emociones, se sentía acabado completamente, por primera vez en años no sabía qué hacer, solo podía seguir caminando y pensar en una solución.

Camino sin rumbo por mucho tiempo pensando en que podría hacer, pero nada se le ocurría, al final se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el parque central de Magnolia, ese lugar estaba al otro lado de la ciudad de donde vivía, había caminado por horas sin darse cuenta.

Ya no había nadie que circulara por esa zona a esas horas de la noche, incuso daba una sensación tenebrosa al estar rodeado de árboles sin alguna hoja en ellos.

Tras ver una banca decidió sentarse en ella, volvió a echar una mirada dentro de su chaleco para mirar el estado del gatito, seguía vivo y cómodo. A pesar de lo que paso, no culpaba al gato del desafortunado incidente, pero aun así se sentía muy mal.

-¿Cómo puede llegar tan bajo en tan poco tiempo?- murmuro para sí mismo mientras cubría el rostro con las manos.

Solo podía pensar en cómo es que hace un mes aún tenía una vida decente, no tenía deudas, tenía un buen trabajo estable, podía darse el lujo de gasta en más comida y aun así ahorrar un poco para alguna situación futura, sin preocupaciones de su fututo, solo arreglar un problema a la vez. Esos días de alguna forma se sentía tan distante para él.

Pasó un largo tiempo en esa forma hasta que sintió que no estaba solo, sintió una presencia cerca, que no había sentido que se acercara.

Levanto la mirada y frente a él estaba parada chica que lo observaba fijamente. Ella tenía un largo cabello plateado con un pequeño mechón amarado al frente y un tono claro en su piel, llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo de color negro y botas que resaltaba debajo de este.

El pelirrosa volteo a todos lados para saber si había alguien más cerca de él, pero al no ver a nadie supuso que efectivamente lo observaba a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Es una noche bastante fría ¿no crees?-

-¿Si?, creo que si- respondió un poco confundido.

-Aun así es una bella, noches como estas son perfectas para pasear, son claras, calladas, silenciosas y difícilmente te encuentras a alguien paseando a estas horas, es una lástima que una fuerte helada caerá en unos minutos- su tono de voz era muy suave y calmado.

-Disculpa, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿quién eres?-

-¿Yo?, sólo alguien que le gusta dar paseos sin rumbo por la noche- fue lo último que dijo antes de dar un cuarto de vuelta y continuar su trayecto.

El pelirrosa había quedado confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, volteo a ver en la dirección en la que la chica se dirigió, pero para su sorpresa, ella había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Por alguna razón una extraña sensación había golpeados pecho al ver a la chica y desapareció al momento que lo hizo ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la confusión de Natsu fuera interrumpida por el sonido de pasos que se acercaban en su dirección.

Cerca de su posición, dos hombres adultos con vestimentas negras caminaban con una actitud extraña y Natsu noto eso.

Entre paso y paso se podía notar como murmuraban viendo de forma poca disimulada al pelirrosa.

Uno de ellos se adelantó y se paró en frente de Natsu, lo miró directamente mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes qué hora es?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Lo siento, no lo sé-

-Creo que no me entendiste, lo que quiero es que saques tu celular y me des la hora- volvió a hablar el sujeto, pero ahora con un tono más firme.

-No puedo, no tiene batería- respondió con toda naturalidad el pelirrosa.

Natsu no era tonto, sabía exactamente lo que planeaban, desde un inicio noto que el otro sujeto se colocó detrás de él tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. También que dentro de sus bolsillos sujetaban algo, posiblemente un cuchillo o navaja con la que tratarían de asaltarlo.

-Valla que eres estúpido, así que lo diré claro para ti, danos tu celular y billetera o te dejaremos tantos agujeros como las neuronas que te falta- ahora fue con un tono totalmente amenazador.

Al mismo tiempo que dijo eso, el sujeto que está en frente saco de su bolsillo una navaja mariposa, por otra parte, el que se encontraba detrás, saco un inmenso cuchillo militar y trato de sorprender al pelirrosa colocando el cuchillo al ras del cuello del pelirrosa.

Los asaltantes se veían confiados, un solo tipo, en medio de la noche, sin policías o testigos rondando. Un trabajo fácil por así decirlo excepto que no tomaron en cuenta un simple detalle, intentaron asaltar a la persona menos indicada para asaltar.

Antes de que el tipo que trataba de sorprenderlo por la espalda fuera capaz de acercar su chuchillo lo suficiente, la mano de Natsu lo sujeto del antebrazo y lo detuvo.

-Saben, no suelo ser una persona violenta, pero hoy estoy de mal humor como para lidiar con personas como ustedes-

¡CRAK!

Se escuchó un fuerte crujido proveniente el antebrazo del sujeto.

Con tan solo un simple apretón, Natsu rompió el _radio y cúbito_ del sujeto.

Este obviamente daría un enorme grito de dolor al sentir sus huesos destrozados, pero antes de hacerlo recibió un golpe en el rostro con el dorso de la misma mano con la que rompió su antebrazo y quedo inconsciente al instante.

-Shuuuuu, van a despertar al gatito- dijo Natsu revisando que el pequeño minino escondido en su chaleco siguiera durmiendo.

-Tu maldi…- Grito el otro asaltante que estaba de frente al pelirrosa, pero no termino su frase.

Basto una rápida y certera patada en la entrepierna del sujeto para que cayera desmayado, de esta forma, el pelirrosa se libró de los asaltantes sin siquiera tener que levantarse de su banca.

El pelirrosa se levantó de la banca para salir de ese sitio, no sin antes sacar su celular y hacer una llamada anónima a la policía para que vinieran por los dos asaltantes.

Estaba por retirarse cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, era una horrible idea y no se sentía para nada orgulloso de siquiera pensarlo pero… Natsu volteo a ver a los dos inconscientes asaltantes y se acercó a ellos.

Natsu revisó en los bolsillos y encontró un par de fajos de billetes, algunas joyas y varias tarjetas bancarias. Tal parece que él no era única víctima de esa noche.

Natsu tomó sólo los fajos de billetes y dejó el resto, al final y al cabo, alguna patrulla ya venía en camino.

-Sólo será esta vez- se dijo a si mimos tras tomar el dinero.

Se sentía culpable de poder estar cometiendo algún delito ya que literalmente estaba tomando algo que no le pertenecía, pero hoy realmente lo necesitaba, además, las joyas y tarjetas pueden llegar a ser devueltas a sus dueños a diferencia del efectivo.

Tras tomar el dinero se colocó nuevamente su mochila en su espalda y se alejó aquel sitio.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, compensó a contar el dinero de forma discreta. No era mucho, pero si lo usaba bien tendría comida y un techo donde pasar la noche por un par de días.

Siguió caminando por la oscura noche hasta que llegó a un negocio de "cibermangas".

En estos negocios estaban abiertos las 24 horas y uno puede rentar por varias horas un cubículo privado con una computadora y podía leer cualquiera de los cómics, mangas o novelas de las grandes estanterías, o simplemente podía pasar el tiempo en la computadora. Claro que suena al paraíso para cualquier amante de la ficción siempre y cuando uno no tenga responsabilidades.

Dio gracias a que estos lugares abrieran incluso en estas fechas gracias a todos los que prefieren pasar solos estas fiestas.

Natsu entró y rentó un cubículo por 8 horas, no estaba interesado en disfrutar alguno de los entrenamientos del lugar, sólo quería un espacio para dormir. Claro que era un desperdicio, pero seguía siendo mucho más barato que un hotel.

También compró una sopa instantánea y se dirigió a su cubículo asignado.

Durmió varias horas hasta que qué despertó por ganas de pasar al baño.

Dejó al gato durmiendo dentro del cubículo y fue al baño.

Tras salir accidentalmente chocó con una distraída chica que llevaba en mano algunas novelas.

Ambos cayeron, la chica soltó los libros.

-Oye, fíjate en lo que haces- se quejó la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- se disculpó de inmediato el pelirrosa.

De inmediato se puso de pie y trató de ofrecer ayuda a la chica, pero al extender su mano ella rechazó su ayuda.

Ella tomó los libros del suelo, se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

La chica tenía un largo y lacio cabello rojo, vestía una blusa blanca, una falda azul y botas negras.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el pelirrosa.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se quedó observando fijamente un momento con un rostro de poca confianza.

-Sí, ten más cuidado aproxima vez- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de seguir su camino.

Natsu pretendía hacer lo mismo, pero notó que se le olvidó otro libro en el suelo a la chica.

-Oye espera- llamó su atención.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Se te olvida este libro de...- trató de leer el título y se quedó bastante sorprendido.

"Pasión prohibida" decía en el título y en la portaba estaba la imagen de dos hombres con el torso desnudo abrazándose muy cariñosamente.

-¿Esto es una novela yao...-

El pelirrosa no completó su oración pues había sido impactado por un potente puñetazo en el rostro por parte de la pelirroja.

Natsu fue derribado mientras la chica mantenía un rostro súper enrojecido y con respiración agitada. Paso un momento para que reaccionara sobre lo que había hecho.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no, ¿pero que hice?, ¿lo he matado?, pero esa no fue mi intención, ¿ahora qué hago?, seré condenada por esto, no volveré a ver la luz del día el resto de mi vida- hablaba consigo misma en un tono muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

-Mmm ¿eh?- se escuchó un leve quejido por parte del pelirrosa.

-¿eh?, espera, ¿sigues vivo?- al parecer la pelirroja estaba confundida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con voz débil.

-Aaaa, este… yo… quiero decir tu… te tropezaste y te golpeaste la cabeza con la pared- fue lo único que se le ocurrió como mentira.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?, pero que ridículo debí haberme visto-

Natsu trato ponerse de pie, pero estaba bastante desorientado que no podía permanecer en equilibrio.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte- esta vez fue la chica quien se ofreció a ayudarlo ya que se sentía bastante culpable por lo ocurrido.

Ella paso el brazo derecho del pelirrosa por sus hombros para que se apoyara.

-Gracias, pero tus libros se volvieron a caer-

-¡NO TEPREOCUPES POR ESO!- respondió de inmediato, lo último que quería era golpearlo por impulso otra vez, -un empleado los vendrá a recoger, ahora dime en donde está tu cubículo para llevarte.

-es el séptimo-

A pasos lentos la pelirroja llevo a Natsu hasta su cubículo, al llegar noto las pertenencias del chico incluyendo a un pequeño gato azul durmiendo. En cambio Natsu al entrar solo se recostó en el suelo.

-¿Por qué están todas estas cosas aquí?, ¿acaso viniste aquí solo para dormir?- cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Sí, necesitaba un lugar en donde pasar la noche y esto fue lo más barato que encontré, por favor no le diga a los empleados-

La chica lo pensó por un momento, realmente no le agradaban las personas que hacían cosas como esa, ese lugar esa uno para buscar entretenimiento, o simplemente pasar el tiempo a solas, no para tomar sientas. Pero al final un poco de culpa le hacía compadecerse del chico.

-Bien, solo por esta vez guardare tu secreto, ¿estás seguro que estas bien?, te golpee… quiero decir te golpeaste muy fuerte.

-Si, solo necesito dormir un poco, gracias por ayudarme, en verdad eres alguien muy amable-

-A si claro, si llegas a necesitar algo o te sientes mal, solo golpea la pared, estoy en sexto cubículo, y por cierto me llamo Erza- dijo la chica antes de retirarse con un rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y una extraña sensación que sintió al notar la amabilidad del chico.

-Natsu, un gusto en conocerte- respondió él.

Tras cerrar la puesta del cubículo atrás de ella, la chica miro el puño con el que había golpeado al chico, noto que su mano temblaba un poco y sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos por el impacto.

 _-Ese chico es bastante duro, realmente me duele la mano_ \- pensó y entro a su propio cubículo tras haber recogido las novelas que había tirado y siguió leyendo por el resto de la noche.

… … …

-¡Nya!, Nya, ¡NYA!- gritaba el pequeño gatito azul mientras trataba de trepar la cabeza del pelirrosa.

Ya había amanecido, eran las 7:55 am y el pelirrosa seguía durmiendo, pero fue rápidamente despertado al sentir como las pequeñas garras del gatito se incrustaban en su rostro.

-Auch, duele, duele, duele- se quejaba mientras trataba de quitarse al minino del rostro.

-Nyaaaa-

-¿y ahora tu que tienes?- hablaba con el gato.

-Nya-

-¿acaso te duele algo?

-Nya-

-¿Tienes frio?-

-Nya-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Aye- el tono de su maullido cambio, casi como si entendiera y respondiera con una afirmación.

-Eso temía-

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Golpearon la puerta del cubículo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién es?- pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Señor, solo lo molesto para recordarle que su tiempo vence en 5 minutos, al menos que desee una extensión de su tiempo-

-No gracias, ya salgo-

El empleado se fue y Natsu suspiro, no había dormido bien, pero no podía quejarse, al menos tuvo un techo en cual pasar la noche.

El pelirrosa recogió todas sus pertenencias incluyendo su celular que lo dejo cargándose toda la noche, y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes indagar sobre un apestoso olor que percibió desde que despertó. Busco en todo el cubículo y al final encontró en una esquina de este el origen de ese olor.

-Oh guáchala, no vuelvo a darte de comer atún enlatado- le dijo al gato que escondió nuevamente entre sus ropas.

Natsu salió del cubículo cuando se topó con la misma chica pelirroja que conoció en la noche.

-Buenos días Natsu-san- saludo la chica.

-Oh, buenos días ¿Erza-san cierto?, lo siento ¿pero podría llamarte solo Erza?, no me acostumbro hablar con honoríficos, de igual forma tu podrías llamarme solo Natsu, ¿te parece bien?-

-Supongo que no hay nada malo en eso, ¿acaso ya te vas?-

-Sí, mi tiempo acabo así que debo irme, además no creo que me dejen volver a rentar un espacio aquí en un buen tiempo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nada, nada importante, en fin, fue un gusto conocerse Erza-

Tras hacer un pequeño además de despedida con su mano, el pelirrosa dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero nuevamente la pelirroja le llama la atención-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Mmm?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿estás seguro que estas bien?, te golpeé… quiero decir te golpeaste muy fuerte anoche, tal vez debas ir a que te revisen-

-Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que recibo un daño así, suelen decir que soy cabeza dura así que no hay problema, de todas formas gracias por preocuparte-

-Bien, pero aun así tomo esto por favor- dijo al mostrarle una pequeña figura en las manos.

Natsu tomo el objeto, era un pequeño colgante para celular con la figura de una espada plateada.

-Es un pequeño obsequio como disculpa de los problemas que te cause anoche-

-¿De qué problemas estás hablando?-

-Solo tómalo, no me hagas repetir lo que dije- esta vez fue más firme como si se tratara de una orden.

Natsu no lo pensó una segunda vez y tomó el colgante. Pero no se sintió cómodo en recibir algo así sin dar algo a cambio.

-En ese caso ten esto- dijo tras sacar de su bolcillo un pequeño llavero, en este tenía dos figuras con forma de diamante pero de metal.

-No tienes por qué darme algo-

-Insisto, me aras sentir mal si no lo tomas- insistió el pelirrosa.

Al final la pelirroja tomo el llavero y Natsu coloco el colgante en su teléfono celular.

-Gracias Erza, me gusta mucho, espero volverte a ver en otra ocasión- después de decir eso se giró para retirarse del lugar, pero antes de eso se detuvo y volvió a verla directamente.

-Casi lo olvido, Feliz Navidad Erza- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro para posteriormente retirarse.

Erza mantuvo un rostro sonriente hasta que el pelirrosa se retiró, en ese momento su expresión cambio a una de toral seriedad. Aunque un había un pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba involuntariamente en sus mejillas.

- _No sé qué secretos escondes pequeño mentiroso, pero definitivamente nos volveremos a ver Natsu_ \- murmuró para sí misma mientras observaba su mano derecha una vez más.

Su mano, la misma con la que había golpeado la cabeza pelirrosa, temblaba ligeramente. Tenía ligeros espasmos provocado el dolor que tenía por haberlo golpeado.

Erza odiaba esa sensación, como si no tuviera el completo control de su cuerpo y ese pensamiento le generaba una inmensa molestia que podía interpretarse como enojo.

La pelirroja cerró su puño y golpeó la pared más cercana tratando de desahogar un poco de ese enojo, pared que estaba hecha de concreto sólido. Después solo se retiró del lugar pues había llamado la atención con el golpe que resonó el todo el lugar.

Un par de empleados se dirigieron a donde vino el fuerte sonido, pero no vieron a nadie, lo único que notaron fue que en la pared de concreto estaba completamente cuarteada y en el centro había un enorme agujero, como si alguna bala de cañón la hubiese atravesado.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno esta ya un una nueva historia que se me vino a la mente sin razón alguna mientras trabajaba en otro de mis fics, y me gustó tanto que me puse a analizarla y a escribirla solo como una idea y termine haciendo el primer capítulo sin darme cuenta.**

 **Como estoy trabajando en varios fics a la vez tratare de trabajar con un margen de anticipación, así que cuando publique este capítulo ya haber escrito al menos la mitad del siguiente. (o al menos eso espero)**

 **Para los que siguen mis publicaciones saben que me tardo mucho en publicar, incuso todo el mes anterior perdí el tiempo tratando de hacer un gigantesco one-shot que al final termine descartando la idea ya que no me convenció por muy cliché y simple. Así que ténganme paciencia, prometo que actualizare algún día no muy légano. Espero XD.**

 **Aclaraciones: No hay por qué serian spoilers.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Imagen de:** **Namwhan-K**


	2. Noche de hermanitas

**Noche de hermanitas**

 **… … ..**

Eran las 7:30 a.m. en un amplio apartamento, todo era muy silencioso excepto por un continuo sonido de agua cayendo de una regadera.

En una de las habitaciones de ese departamento se encontraba una joven y hermosa chica de 21 años durmiendo en su cama.

Dormía profundamente pues se encontraba cansada después de un duró turno de 16 horas de trabajo.

Vestía una piyama abrigadora con dibujos de garitos que hacía que se viera muy infantil a pesar de su ya muy desarrollado y dotado cuerpo.

Toc Toc Toc!- se escuchó el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada.

Toc Toc Toc!- se volvió a escuchar el sonido que esta vez interrumpió el placentero descanso de la joven.

Toc Toc Toc!

-¡Chelia abre!- grito con pocas energías.

-No puedo, estoy en la ducha- se escuchó desde el baño.

La soñolienta chica no tuvo más opinión que levantarse de su cómoda cama y dirigirse a atender la puerta.

Caminaba lentamente con los pies descalzos mientras su largo y lacio cabello azul tapaba todo su rostro dejando solo una pequeña apertura para ver.

-¡Toc Toc Toc!-

-Ya voy- decía un poco molesta.

La peliazul tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para abrirla. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros ya que el seguro de cadena seguía colocado.

La chica pudo ver al otro lado de la puerta a un joven de cabello rosa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Wendy, feliz navi...-

Sin previo aviso la puerta se cerró bruscamente.

Natsu se quedó parado frente a la puerta ya que no entendió el repentino comportamiento de chica.

Mientras tanto, se podían oír algunos ruidos raros desde el otro lado de la puerta, era como si alguien corriera de un lado al otro golpeando mueble en el proceso.

Pasaron 15 segundos hasta que se escucharon como eran quitados los seguros de la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta por completo se observaba a una chica con un peinado cabello azul que caía hasta su cintura, vistiendo una delgada playera blanca sin mangas y un short verde que solo cubría hasta la parte media de sus muslos.

-Na... Nat... Natsu-niisan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, no es que me moleste que vengas aquí, de hecho me encanta verte, no me refiero a que me gustes o algo así, no espera, no quise decir eso, quiero decir que no es común que vengas a visitarme, a decir verdad no había sabido nada de ti desde hace meses- hablaba con rapidez y de forma nerviosa con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las cambiantes expresiones que tomaba la chica que era algo que le hacía parecer muy linda.

-Perdón por ser tan distante todo este tiempo, la verdad quería venir a verte hace tiempo, pero surgieron ciertos inconvenientes y no podía enfocarme en nada mas- decía el pelirrosa agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-No tienes que disculparte, sólo me alegra saber que estas bien, pero por favor entra- ofreció ella y Natsu aceptó gustosamente.

El pelirrosa dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y siguió a la peliazul hasta una mesa en la cocina donde él tomo asiento mientras ella servía unas tazas de café caliente para los dos.

-Gracias- agradeció por el café, -por cierto, esto es para ti- dijo entregándole una pequeña caja roja con un moño verde.

Wendy se sorprendió al recibir el obsequio y se sorprendió más al abrirlo.

Dentro había un par de pequeños aretes con la forma de una silueta de un gato con dos colas.

La peliazul se quedó callada mientras observaba detenidamente los aretes, pero su mirada parecía tan perdida que preocupó a Natsu.

-¿Wendy?, ¿estás bien?, si no te gustaron no es necesario que los uses-

-¿EH?, no, no es eso, realmente me gustan, es solo que yo no tengo ningún obsequio para ti-

-No tienes que darme nada a cambio, me basta con verte usarlos-

Wendy no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, siempre fue bastante tímida con las personas y Natsu era con quien más se ponía nerviosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos mientras ella se colocaba los aretes y él disfrutaba de la taza de café. Pero era tan silencioso que se podían escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban por la espalda de Natsu.

Él volteó para ver de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo su vista fue obstruida por dos enormes bultos blancos que se presionaron contra su rostro.

-Pero mira lo que me encontré- hablo una voz femenina en un tono coqueto, -un lindo chico se metió al apartamento, y parece un poco pervertido, ¿puedo quedármelo?-

Natsu separó su rostro para observar que se trataba de una chica de edad similar a Wendy, pero había un enorme problema.

Ella se encontraba vistiendo solamente un par de toallas que cubrían su cabello y de sus muslos hasta sus pechos, que acabe destacar que eran aún más grandes que los de Wendy.

-¡Chelia!- gritó Wendy, -ponte algo de ropa que tenemos visitas-

-Tranquila, no es como si estuviera completamente desnuda, además, no creo que a él le moleste ¿verdad?- dijo inclinándose un poco para mirar directamente al pelirrosa.

Por su parte, Natsu trataba de no mirar directamente al par de enormes senos que se asomaban y amenazaban con salirse de la toalla en cualquier momento.

-¿Y?, ¿no piensas presentarme a tu lindo amigo?- preguntó la chica.

Wendy suspiro con algo de molestia y contestó.

-Natsu-niisan, ella es Chelia, mi compañera de departamento y mejor amiga-

Natsu la observó más detenidamente, Wendy ya le había hablado anteriormente de ella, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía en persona.

-Chelia, él es Natsu, mi amigo de la infancia- presentó la peliazul.

-Oh, ¿así que este lindo chico es el Natsu del que tanto sueñas?, ahora entiendo por qué dices tanto su nombre mientras duermes-

-¡Chelia!, ¡cállate y vete a vestir!- gritó una muy avergonzada Wendy con un rostro completamente enrojecido.

-Cálmate Wendy, solo estoy jugando- decía con una sonrisa burlona, -pero es cierto lo de hablar dormida- le murmuró a Natsu antes de retirarse a su habitación.

-Perdónala Natsu-niisan, a ella le gusta jugar con las personas-

Natsu no respondió de inmediato, aun estaba un poco distraído por las extrañas insinuaciones de la compañera de Wendy.

-¿Eh?, no te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto- trató de ocultar un leve sonrojo al dar otro sorbo a su tasa de café.

-Y dime Natsu-niisan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, normalmente sueles estar muy ocupado y tu hogar queda bastante retirado de aquí-

Natsu dio el último trago al café y suspiro antes de responder.

-La verdad vine porque quería pedirte un favor-

-¿...?- ella se confundió un poco, no era normal que Natsu pidiera favores.

Él puso nerviosa a la chica cuando lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco.

-Na...Na...Na...Na...Natsu-niisan, ¿qué clase de favor quieres?- pregunto muy nerviosa.

-Pues verás, ayer en la noche me encontré a este pequeño- dijo al sacar a un pequeño gato azul de su chaleco.

El gatito seguía durmiendo plácidamente hasta que lo sacaron del chaleco. Wendy no pudo evitar sentirse encantada con el pequeño mínimo.

-Pero que lindo, pensé que ningún animal le gustaba estar cerca de ti-

-Pues encontré a la primera excepción y realmente me gustaría conservarlo, pero hoy tengo trabajo hasta el anochecer, por eso me preguntaba si podías cuidar de él solo por hoy, no creo que pueda tenerlo mientras trabajo-

-Claro que podría, hoy tengo en día libre, además será un buen compañero para Charla, pero ¿no hubiera sido más fácil dejarlo en tu departamento?-

-Si... en cuanto a eso...- Natsu le conto lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses hasta la noche anterior que lo echaron del edificio donde vivía.

-¿Qué?, ¿te despidieron solo por eso?, y no conformes con eso también te demandaron, perdiste tu departamento anterior y has estado viviendo en un horrible departamento donde también te echaron por no pagar a tiempo, por eso hoy tienes que ir a trabajar de mesero- Wendy se había exaltado por el relato de Natsu.

-Ese sería un buen resumen-

-Y ¿por qué no me persiste ayuda antes?, ¿o a tu padre?-

Natsu bajo un poco la mirada mientras pensaba como responder.

-Porque… al inicio pensé que podría resolverlo por mi cuenta y no quería molestar a nadie con mis problemas. Y en cuanto a mi padre... me prometí a mí mismo que nunca recurriría a él si no es una situación de emergencia, no quiero ser una molestia para él-

-Ni digas eso Natsu, sabes que tu padre te ama y siempre te ayudará cuando lo necesites-

-Lo sé, por eso no puedo volver a él como un fracasado, no creo ser capaz de ver a Igneel a los ojos al menos que logre salir adelante por mi propia cuenta. Además piensa lo que dirían de él si se enteran que su hijo resultó ser fracasado, no quiero causarle esa vergüenza-

-Entiendo que no quieres ser una molestia para nadie, pero no tienes que cargar con tanto peso tu solo, perder tu hogar no es algo que puedas tomate tan a la ligera... espera ¿quieres decir que no tienes en donde pasar la noche?-

-Bueno, pensaba usar el dinero que me sobra para dormir en algún lugar cerca de aquí y con lo que me paguen hoy podría buscar otro departamento para rentar en lo que consigo otro trabajo.

-Y sigues sin pedir ayuda, ¿por qué no me pides si puedes pasar la noche aquí?-

-No quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad, además sería un poco incómodo para mi pasar la noche en el mismo techo de dos hermosas chicas- Por un momento Wendy se ruborizo por el comentario.

-Pero que lindo- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Chelia, -definitivamente tienes que convencerlo de pasar la noche aquí-

-Ves Natsu-niisan, Chelia no tiene problema con que pases aquí la noc... ¡Chelia! ¿Qué estas usando?- se sorprendió tras ver el atuendo de su amiga.

Ella vestía un uniforme de enfermera de color rosa con blanco que consistía en una camisa sin mangas que revelaba gran parte del escote, una minifalda ajustada con un par de medias largas blancas, además que tenía su cabello rosa salmón sujetado en dos coletas .

-¿Qué?, es solo mi uniforme para el trabajo, no a todos nos dan el día de navidad libre- se defendió ella.

-Se supone que uses uniforme de doctora, no de enfermera-

-Pero a mis pacientes les gusta más ser atendidos cuando uso este-

-No se trata de gusto, debes usar el uniforme como es debido-

-Entonces préstame en tuyo, el mío aún está sucio-

-No, la última vez le rompiste dos botones-

-No es mi culpa que mi busto sea más grande-

-Y no es mi culpa que olvides lavar tu ropa-

Mientras ambas discutían frente al pelirrosa, él no podía evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por la cómica situación.

-Bien, tomaré su invitación, aunque tal vez llegue hasta la madrugada- dijo interrumpiendo la discusión. -Por el momento me retiro, debo irme ahora si quiero llegar a tiempo a mi turno- dijo tras terminar su café y ponerse de pie y acercándose al pequeño gato, -y tú no le causes problemas a Wendy-

-AYE-

Natsu se despidió cortésmente y agradeció nuevamente a ambas chicas antes de salir del departamento.

-Sabes Wendy, si tu no piensas hacer algo respecto a ese chico, tal vez yo si- dijo Chelia antes de retirarse a cambiar el uniforme de enfermera.

Wendy se quedó un momento pensando en lo que le dijo su amiga, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el maullido de un gatito hambriento.

-No te preocupes amiguito, te daré algo de comer, pero primero me gustaría que conocieras a alguien-

Wendy se acercó a una pequeña casita en su sala y dijo:

-Mira Charla, tienes un nuevo amiguito para jugar- y como respuesta inmediata tuvo un zarpazo por parte de una gatita blanca que no le agrado la parecencia del mínimo azul.

-Charla, eso es muy grosero de tu parte, sólo quería presentarte a... ¿Cómo dijo Natsu que se llamaba?- se dijo a si misma ya que no recordaba que le dijera su nombre.

 **... ... ... Varias horas después… … …**

Natsu estaba ahora tomando el segundo turno de su trabajo.

Era un día festivo, en un fin de semana, la paga seria el triple, pero además hoy trabajaría turno doble. Sería un día muy pesado, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero.

Él trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante bastante elegante. Uno de esos lugares donde la comida es excesivamente cara, y como tal la gente no dejaba propinas por lo que él tenía un sueldo fijo, más pequeños extras que le daban loa clientes al pedir pequeños servicios extras como pedir que en la comida se escondan pequeños regalos como sortijas de compromiso lo cual era algo muy común en ese restaurante y en especial en esa fecha.

No hace falta mencionar que en lugar estaba muy concurrido, por lo que el pelirrosa estaba de un lado a otro atendiendo a todos los comensales.

Así de agitado estuvo su día laboral, al punto que sólo esperaba que el reloj marcara el término del día.

Pasaron las horas, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, la clientela no había disminuido, pero aumentó el personal. Ahora Natsu estaba a cargo de tres mesas, una estaba reservada por lo que aún no había nadie en ella, la segunda estaba ocupada por una pareja, un nombre de cabello puntiagudo y una mujer muy arreglada de cabello largo y verde. Ellos acababan de recibir su plato principal por lo que no parecieran requerir nada más por el momento.

Por último, en la tercera mesa acababa de llegar a la recepción quien hizo la reservación, nada más y menos que una hermosa pelirroja vistiendo un elegante y ajustado vestido de noche morado con tacones y el cabello sujetado de una cola de caballo.

Natsu se sorprendió al reconocerla, por lo que al llevarla a su mesa quiso jugar un poco con su cortesía.

-Buenas noches bella dama, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y seré su mesero-

Ella evidentemente se sorprendió, jamás pensó en volver a toparse con él en esta situación.

-¿Natsu?, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Soy su mesero, permítame guiarla hasta su mesa- dijo manteniendo su tono cortes, como si se tratara de un cliente más.

Erza sólo lo siguió sin entender bien lo que sucedía.

Natsu guió a la pelirroja a su mesa, pero noto que estaba algo tensa.

-¿Desea ver el menú o prefiere esperar?-

-¿Eh?, yo… no gracias, estoy esperando a alguien más- en su tono de voz se apreciaba que estaba distraída.

-En ese caso ¿le gustaría alguna bebida mientras espera?-

-Sí, lo que sea está bien-

En este punto a Natsu le había molestado lo distraída que estaba la chica, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

-En ese caso permítame recomendarle un especial de la casa, "Una novela eróticas de yaoi ilustrada"-

-Si eso estaría bien...-

Al momento que Erza se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, volteó a ver al pelirrosa quien tenía una sonrisa burlona y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen con toda su fuerza.

El golpe fue tan sonoro que llamó la atención de varios comensales, Natsu sintió como se le salía todo el aire de su cuerpo y casi se desmalla.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó de inmediato la pelirroja pues había vuelto a golpearlo por impulso.

Natsu trato de recuperarse lo antes posible, no quería provocar una escena.

-No… te… preocupes… me lo merecía… es solo que, estabas muy distraída, ¿todo está bien?-

-¿Eh?, bueno... la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa-

-Oh, acaso... ¿hoy es una noche especial?-

-¡No!, quiero decir no sé, tal vez- la pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar, -la verdad es que estoy esperando a mi novio, llevamos saliendo 3 años y estaba esperando que hoy se me propusiera-

-Apuesto a que lo hará, vistiendo así cualquiera desearía pasar el resto de su vida contigo- dijo como un cumplido que fue bien recibido.

-Cuando desees ordenar algo solo levanta la mano y ahora fuera de broma, hay una bebida llamada "fresada", es muy dulce y con muy poco alcohol, ¿le gustaría probarla?-

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa más calmada.

En cuanto Natsu se retiró por la bebida Erza revisó su mano con la que lo golpeó, nuevamente temblaba.

-Fue como golpear roca sólida- murmuró.

 **… … …**

Los minutos siguieron pasando, la pareja de Erza había llegado, un tipo con cabello azul con un extraño tatuaje en el ojo derecho. Ambos comenzaron a comer mientras que la persona de la mesa reservada llegó. Para la sorpresa de Natsu, esta persona resultó ser la misma belleza de cabello plateado que se encontró caminando por el parque a altas horas de la noche el día anterior.

Ella vestía un vestido de noche negro que rebelaba gran parte de su cuerpo.

La peliplateada no venía acompañada, incluso ordenó al instante.

Ella no pareció reconocerlo, así que la trato como a cualquier otro cliente.

-Algo más que le guste ordenar-

-Me gustaría ver el menú de los postres- por un momento se quedó mirando al pelirrosa, -oye, acaso ¿no eres el mismo sujeto que estaba sentado en la banca del parque la noche anterior?- por fin lo reconoció.

-Si yo era ese sujeto- dijo al darle el menú de los postres.

-Es una lástima que un chico guapo tenga que trabajar en una noche que es para pasarla en pareja-

-También que una chica tan hermosa venga a un restaurante tan elegante con un costoso vestido y que tenga que cenar sola- dijo tratando de sonar cortes.

-Pues tenía pensado que podría pescar a un hombre que no piense con la cabeza correcta para que me pagara la cena, además, no soy alguien que le guste vivir el romance, soy alguien que le gusta ver el romance de los demás como si fuera una novela-

-Pues te recomendaría que cambiarás de canal- dijo Natsu.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si buscas una pareja amorosa tan vez debas ver la otra mesa- dijo indicando la mesa donde se encontraba el pelinegro y la peliverde.

-Lo dudo, él no parece lo suficiente seguro de sí mismo para dar el siguiente paso, además que ella parece querer darle una noticia y como no parece embarazada yo diría que quiere terminar con él pero ella se sentiría culpable si lo hace aquí y ahora. Por otro lado, la pareja del peliazul y la pelirroja parece más estable, ella es apasionada y llena de un amor puro mientras que él es alguien firme con mucha convicción que busca el progreso-

-Vaya, eres alguien muy observadora-

-Gracias, es mi pasatiempo-

-Pero me temo que decir que te equívocas ya que ellos dos- indicando a la primer pareja, -saldrán más enamorados que nunca mientas que ellos- indicando a Erza y su novio, -puede que hoy sea el final de su larga relación-

-¿Qué?, no lo creo posible-

-Estoy muy seguro de que será así-

-Si estas tan seguro señor experto en parejas, no te importaría una pequeña apuesta-

-Mmm, te escucho-

-Apostemos esto- señalo un postre del menú, -si yo tengo razón, obtengo este postre gratis-

-Bien, pero ¿y si yo gano?-

-pues pon dos postres a mi cuenta y tú te quedas con uno-

-Hecho-

Natsu aceptó la apuesta y fue por el postre de la peliplateada.

Al volver le dio el postre indicado a la mujer, este era un flan sobre pastel de chocolate el cual disfrutó desde la primera cucharada.

También noto que en la mano del pelirrosa tenía una bolsa con el logo del restaurante con un paquete dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es el postre que yo escogí-

-Es muy pronto para cantar victoria-

-No lo creo, observa-

La chica observó la mesa del peliazul y la pelirroja, ciertamente había un cambio en sus expresiones pero no podía entender que pasaba.

-No entiendo, ¿qué se supone que pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Oh, claro, deja te explicó, ella llegó con la idea que sería su noche perfecta y que su regalo de navidad sería un anillo de compromiso, él tiene un regalo, pero no es un anillo, tal vez unos aretes pero ahora duda en sí debería dárselo, de hecho él ha estado buscando una excusa para cancelar la cena desde que llegó-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Desde que llegó, él no le ha dicho ningún cumplido de su vestido ni su aspecto, solo ha volteado a todas partes como si buscara algo, ella también lo notó, se ha aguantado las ganas de reclamarle pensando que aún se puede arreglar la velada, pero no aguantará más pues ahora él trata de explicarle el por qué deben terminar la cena ahora-

Tras decir eso Erza golpeo la mesa con las palmas lo que sorprendió a la peliplateada.

-Espera, ¿puedes oír lo que dicen?- le pregunto a Natsu.

-Tengo buen oído, ahora ella le reclama que se reforzó mucho para esta noche, pero él le dice que... ay no-

-¿Qué?-

-Él dijo que el deber es más importante, tal vez se refiere a su trabajo, y ahora el intenta la manera de retractarse pero ella ya no lo quiere escuchar-

-Ok, eso no terminara bien si no se disculpa-

-No podrá, aquí viene el tiro de gracia- dijo apuntando a la otra mesa.

En esa mesa estaba la chica de cabello verde inclinada proponiéndole matrimonio a su pareja, un caso poco usual donde la mujer es quien lo propone, pero al fin y al cabo esta una proposición de matrimonio la cual él hombre respondió con un sí. Esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes en especial de una chica.

-Supongo que tendré que pagar esos postres- murmuro la peliplateada.

En cuanto la pelirroja sólo levanto la mano llamando al mesero a lo que Natsu acudió de inmediato.

-Dígame ¿que requiere?-

-La cuenta por favor-pidió ella.

-¿Desea cuentas separadas?-

-Si- contestó Erza antes de que el peliazul dijera que no.

Erza acompañó a Natsu hasta la caja, no quería estar más tiempo con el peliazul que se quedó sentado en la mesa.

Ya en la caja, Natsu le cobro a la pelirroja que no tenía muchos ánimos de alzar la cabeza. En ese momento Natsu le entregó la bolsa a Erza.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó dudosa de tomar el paquete.

-Es un regalo, no es mucho y sé que hoy no fue la noche que tanto esperaste pero... no todo tiene que ser horrible, tal vez esto te suba un poco el ánimo-

Erza escuchó las palabras de Natsu sin decir nada, solo tomó la bolsa y se retiró. Pero antes de salir, se detuvo en la entrada y habló.

-Natsu... yo... Ve con bien-

Natsu vio con un poco de pena como se marchaba la pelirroja y con mucha curiosidad de lo que dijo ya que sonaba más como una despedida que un hasta pronto, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía volver al trabajo.

Para desgracia del pelirrosa, cuando volvió para darle la cuenta separada, noto que alguien faltaba.

Ni el peliazul o la peliplateada estaban en sus lugares y eso no era nada bueno para Natsu.

Dos clientes que desaparecen sin pagar significaría su despido.

Solo había dos estradas, la principal y la de empleados, y como no pasaron por la de enfrente fue a buscar en la segunda.

Al llegar a la puerta noto como esta se cerraba por fuera y se escuchaba un grito de dolor. Al abrirla salió al pequeño callejón y vio algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

La chica de cabello plateado estaba tirada en el suelo. Se acercó a la chica, tenía unas extrañas quemaduras en el rostro, espalda y otras partes de su cuerpo, como si le hubieran arrojado algún líquido hirviendo.

Aun respiraba y no parecía tener otro tipo de herida, pero lo más extraño fue ver que estaba atada de manos de lo que parecía una cuerda echa de luz.

Por impulso Natsu trató de desatarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió una inmensa corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo adolorido, trato de recuperarse pero sintió otra descarga igual de fuerte.

-En casos normales te diría que no te levantaras, pero hoy no fue mi mejor noche, así que preferiría que me des otro incentivo para herirte- hablo el chico de cabello azul que apareció de las sombras.

Natsu no notó su presencia pues estaba enfocado en la chica herida.

-¿Que le hiciste?- pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Que importa, aunque me sorprendente que aguantes tanto, un pequeño toque de esto es suficiente para dormir a cualquiera- volvió a electrocutar al pelirrosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sabes, sabía que había dos de ustedes, no suelen salir solitarios en una noche santa como esta, pero tú fuiste difícil de detectar, no emites la misma energía -

-¿Que le hiciste?- Esta vez recibió una patada en el rostro, pero no se movió en lo absoluto.

Lentamente se puso de pie a pesar de los intentos del peliazul de patearlo y electrocutarlo, y llegó a un punto que eso pareciera no afectarle.

Natsu se puso de pie dirigiendo una mirada de furia al peliazul.

-Así que eres uno rudo, no te preocupes, hasta los más fuertes se debilitan ante esto- dijo sacando un frasco con una cruz y relleno con un líquido transparente.

Natsu no se movió ni volvió a decir nada, sólo observó mientras aquel sujeto abría en frasco y roseaba el líquido sobre él.

Las gotas del líquido tocaron la piel del pelirrosa y al instante estas comenzaron a hervir y volverse vapor.

-¿Lo sientes?, esto es como el ácido para tu piel, duele cierto...- su tono de voz disminuyó al ver que el pelirrosa ni se inmuto.

-Ok, tu realmente eres diferente- ahora su tono de voz era serio.

El peliazul guardo el bastón eléctrico y el frasco de líquido. Después de eso saco una cuchilla con símbolos extraños.

Sujetaba con la mano derecha la cuchilla, pero con la izquierda surgió una extraña luz que como si fuera una cadena con vida propia y trató de atrapar a Natsu.

Funciono, el pelirrosa fue atrapado por una cadena de luz que era tan solida como una de acero.

-No más juegos meserito, muestra tu verdadera forma y enfrenta la justicia por tus crímenes-

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, no he hecho nada para merecer algo así- hablo Natsu en voz baja.

-¿Hacer?, tu mera existencia es un crimen para la creación-

-¿Mi existencia?, no he hecho mal a nadie-

-Ja, no eres el primero en decir eso, pero todos los demonios son iguales-

-¿Demonios?- Natsu procesaba esa última palabra. No tardó mucho en relacionarlo con lo que ocurría haciendo que cambiara a una actitud más confiada.

-Oh, ya entendí todo, ella es un demonio y tu debes de ser una de esas sectas religiosas que buscan la erradicación ¿no?, me advirtieron de ustedes, pero jamás creí toparme con uno-

-Entonces sabes que soy y que hago-

-Sé que son un montón de santurrones que piensan que hacen lo correcto, pero en realidad solo buscan destruir lo que no pueden manejar-

Normalmente el peliazul ya hubiera atacado al pelirrosa, pero había algo que le intrigaba y sin querer le tomó la conversación a su supuesto enemigo.

-Vaya que eres curioso además de una especie extraña, que tal si te propongo un trató, te llevaré a mi orden donde te interrogaran y examinaran y así evitar que te den caza y te aniquilen-

-Creo que eres pésimo negociando, pero he gastado gran parte de mi vida evitando cualquier asunto de este mundo de ángeles y demonios para que un aficionado aparezca y amenace mi muy tranquilo estilo de vida-

Sin darse cuenta la cadena de luz comenzó a arder cambiando de un tono amarillo a una naranja incandescente.

Ante el ardor, el peliazul soltó la cadena haciendo que esta desapareciera.

-Ahora, me pagaras la cuenta, la dejaras en paz y te iras en paz, o te haré lo que le hiciste a ella- amenazo Natsu.

Por un momento el peliazul sintió miedo, no iba muy equipado para un combate y sus recursos más efectivos no habían servido en lo absoluto. Pero aún así no quería sentir su orgullo herido, así que en un acto un poco desesperado atacó al pelirrosa con la cuchilla.

Natsu ya esperaba esa reacción así que retrocedió para evitar el ataque, por desgracia no esperaba que ese sujeto tuviera una gran velocidad de movimiento.

Apenas logró esquivarlo pero su uniforme de mesero fue cortado por toda la zona frontal.

Natsu vio con horror como su uniforme había sido cortado lo que vasto para hacerlo enloquecer.

El peliazul intento atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez su mano fue detenida por el pelirrosa y se escuchó un crujido.

Natsu había fracturado la muñeca del peliazul haciéndolo soltar su cuchilla y caer retorciéndose de dolor. Pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera gritar puesto que acto seguido Natsu lo tomó del cuello y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo lo arrojó contra el muro.

El peliazul quedó inconsciente y Natsu respiró profundamente suprimiendo las ganas de patearlo hasta el cansancio.

Miro su traje rasgado y maldijo internamente una vez más. Después volteo a ver a la mujer y se acercó cuidadosamente a ella.

La recostó boca arriba y la miró fijamente, seguía siendo la misma hermosa chica de antes, incluso le hacía dudar que realmente fuera un demonio.

Natsu la desató de las cuerdas de luz que tenía y la siguió viendo. No había ningún indicio que realmente indicara que era un demonio salvo por un minúsculo detalle.

Una tenue fragancia que desprendía su piel, un muy extraño aroma que en su mayoría era cubierto por un costoso perfume, pero Natsu era capaz de percibirlo y de hecho le fascinaba ese olor, ya que de alguna forma le recordaba su hogar de cuando apenas era un niño.

Se dejó llevar tanto por ese olor que sin notarlo se había acercado para oler el cuello de la mujer y ni siquiera noto cuando ella despertó.

Lo único que supo después es que una fuerza sobre humana lo empujó arrojándolo al contenedor de basura de ese callejón.

Al recuperarse lo único que vio fue una silueta oscura alejarse por los aires y perderse en la oscuridad.

Natsu salió de basurero y se dispuso volver a su trabajo, de la conmoción incluso se le olvido el motivo por el que salió. Dejando al inconsciente peliazul en el callejón.

 **… … … Media hora después… … …**

Más tarde se encontraba el pelirrosa caminando con la mirada baja por las nevadas calles de la ciudad.

Ya no llevaba su uniforme de mesero. Ahora llevaba puesto ropa más casual, solo pantalones de mezclilla holgados y una playera no muy gruesa, sin embargo no tenía frío alguno, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la nieve a su alrededor que se convertía en agua solo al pasar. Por suerte no había nadie alrededor que presenciara la extraña actividad que él provocaba.

Su rostro reflejaba ira, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y en su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño sobre amarillo.

Camino hasta la avenida principal donde había una vía peatonal, decidió caminar por ella aunque le desviara de su destino. De hecho no quería volver al departamento de su amiga Wendy, prefería despejar su mente antes que su ella lo viera en su estado actual.

Durante su caminata se topó con una banca metálica en la que decidió sentarse a reflexionar lo que sucedió minutos atrás:

Él había vuelto al restaurante después de lo sucedido en el callejón, en ese momento fue interceptado por el jefe de meseros quien le interrogó sobre su paradero, no sólo abandonó su puesto de trabajo, también dejó escapar a dos clientes que no pagaron y dañó su uniforme de trabajo.

Cualquiera de estos hechos solo hubiera recibido una llamada de atención, pero las tres al mismo tiempo significó su despido inmediato.

Sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse sólo cobro su última paga, cambió su uniforme por un cambio que guardaba en el vestidor y salió del establecimiento.

Antes de irse busco al peliazul, pero este ya no estaba o de lo contrario el pelirrosa lo habría pateado hasta que le doliera el pie.

Ahora mismo sujetaba con miedo el sobre donde tenía su última paga.

Lo abrió lentamente, saco el dinero el cual contó y tras verificar la cantidad apretó con furia sus puños arrugando los billetes.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó en cólera.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y pateó la banca rompiéndola por la mitad y haciendo que cayera a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!- grito al caer de rodillas y golpear el suelo el cual se quebró.

No le importaba hacer una escena, ni evitar que lágrimas de coraje se escapara pues no creía que alguien lo viera.

Su último pago apenas y era una tercera parte de lo que había ganado pues le habían descontado lo de los dos clientes que se fueron sin pagar.

Su plan de buscar otro departamento con las ganancias del día se fue al caño, ahora no tenía hogar, no tenía dinero, no quería herir su orgullo recurriendo a su padre o depender de Wendy, en resumen estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer.

-Para ser alguien que es más de lo que aparenta, te preocupas por cosas muy mundanas- habló una tenue voz.

Natsu alzó la mirada y vio a la misma chica peliplateada del restaurante, pero había algo diferente en ella, no solo su tono de voz era más serio, su cabello parecía más largo que cubría su rostro.

El pelirrosa se puso de pie de golpe y a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- preguntó Natsu.

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo, pareces humano pero hay algo más, tu fuerza y resistencia están fuera del límite común, no te sorprende el hecho de que sabes que soy un demonio, la energía que te rodea ahora es inmensa, sin embargo no pareces un devoto al ocultismo o a una secta religiosa, y tampoco un interesado en el estudio de la magia, eres algo muy diferente a lo que alguna vez haya visto- hablaba ella mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-Déjame en paz, tú y el imbécil del tatuaje ya me han arruinado una de mis últimas oportunidades-

-Si lo que buscas son riquezas hay muchas otras maneras de conseguirlas, yo podría...- fue interrumpida.

-No me interesa, me ganaré la vida con el esfuerzo de mi trabajo y no con tratos sucios-

-Me ofende que pienses así, no por ser un demonio significa que nuestra forma de subsistir sea sucia-

-¿No se supone que hacen contratos para robar almas y se comen la carne del condenado?-

-No sé si es broma o insulto, pero pensé que tenías una mentalidad más abierta, o de lo contrario ¿por qué me salvaste en vez de solo dejarme atada?-

En este punto Natsu se había tranquilizado y bajo un poco la guardia.

-Porque cuando te vi, solo pensé que eras una chica normal que estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda-

El demonio se quedó callada por un momento, no hubo ni uno sonrisa o un rubor detrás de ese cabello, pero si un pensamiento que acababa de echar raíz.

-Como sea, solo vine porque no parque mi cuenta- dijo sacando dinero de su bolso.

-¿Qué?-

-Soy un demonio, pero tengo mi orgullo-

-Heeee...-

-Solo salí a cenar y pasar un buen rato como una persona normal, pero en cuanto te fuiste me di cuenta que el tipo del tatuaje era un cazador y tuve que huir, esto es lo que debí haberte pagado y te descontaron-

Natsu se acercó a ella, vio el dinero en su mano y parecía que lo iba a tomar, pero lo que el sujeto fue la muñeca de la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- por reflejo intentó soltarse.

-Esta herida- dijo al inspeccionar las quemaduras que tenía.

-Sanare cuando recupere energía- dijo soltándose del agarre, - ¿tomaras el dinero o no?-

-Gracias, en verdad lo necesito- dijo en voz baja.

-También toma esto- la demonio le entregó una tarjeta con la imagen de un pentagrama.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es una carta de invocación, si en algún momento necesitas ayuda estés en peligro sólo rocía un poco de sangre en ella y yo apareceré, es mi agradecimiento por salvar mi vida-

-Gracias supongo, pero tengo planeado alejarme lo más posible de todo este asunto de demonios y sujetos con poderes raros-

-Pues atacaste a un cazador de demonios y lo dejaste huir, así que si fuera tú me cuidaría la espalda, ellos son muy tercos, aunque viendo lo fuerte que eres no creo que tengas problemas-

-¿Significa que nos volveremos a ver?-

-El destino lo decidirá, hasta entonces, adiós… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?-

-Natsu Dragneel-

-Yo soy Mirajane Strauss, fue un placer-

Al terminar de hablar aparecieron un par de alas negras en la espalda de la chica, alas con membranas como las de murciélagos. Estas se extendieron y como si saltara con súper fuerza emprendió vuelo.

Al igual que la vez anterior se perdió fácilmente en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Después de que se fue, Natsu volteo a ver nuevamente la tarjeta que le dio la demonia y murmuró.

-¿En qué problemas me he metido ahora?-

 **... ... ... Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad… … …**

La pelirroja de nombre Erza entraba al departamento donde ella vivía y compartía con una muy cercana amiga.

-Estoy de vuelta- avisó sin ánimos.

-¿Oneesan?, bienvenida, no esperaba que regresarás a para dormir hoy- respondió una chica de cabello largo y morado que vestía una bata blanca.

Esa chica se llama Kagura, es la compañera de cuarto de Erza además de amiga de la infancia.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-

-Ya sabes, navidad, cena romántica con tu pareja, _aunque él sea un imbécil_ \- eso último lo murmuro.

-Pues... Jellal y yo tuvimos una discusión en medio de la cena-

-He notado que las cosas no iban del todo bien entre ustedes desde que esa Ultear trabaja junto a él, pero pensé que hoy sería su noche especial-

-Pues al parecer era más importante eliminar dos seres prácticamente inofensivos que yo-

-¿Inofensivos?-

-Una demonio de bajo nivel que apenas tenía poder suficiente para cambiar su apariencia y un mesero con problemas económicos que emanaba una pequeña pero muy extraña energía-

Erza dejo tanto su bolso de mano y la bolsa que le dio Natsu en una mesita de centro y se desplomó en un sillón largo.

-Por Dios, incluso el mesero fue más halagador, Jellal ni siquiera me dijo un cumplido por mi vestido nuevo- Se desahogaba con un cojín.

-Desde un principio te dije que él no era adecuado para ti, pero siempre actuabas como colegiala enamorada frente a él-

-Si Jellal no era el indicado, entonces ¿qué tipo de hombre crees que sea adecuado mara mi señorita experta en el amor?- pregunto con mucho sarcasmo, pero aun así tuvo una respuesta.

-Tal vez uno que sea más fuerte que tú, o alguien que simplemente busque hacerte feliz, o tal vez el tipo que te dio este delicioso pastel de fresas-

Escuchar la palabra "pastel de fresas" hiso que Erza girara la cabeza y viera como Kagura había abierto el paquete que estaba en la bolsa que le dio Natsu. En su interior había un pedazo de pastel de fresa que la pelimorada ya había comenzado a devorar.

-Kagura, ¿recuerdas nuestro acuerdo con la comida?-

-Eh… ¿Cuál de las 8 que tenemos?-

-La que especifica "jamás tomar los postres ajenos"-

-No, no recuerdo esa regla, tal vez si como un poco más me vuelva a la mente-

Kagura estaba punto de tomar otra cucharada de paste, pero antes de poder hacerlo su cuchara fue cortada en dos.

Ante los ojos de Kagura apareció una espada de doble filo con guarda en forma de alas emplumadas que apuntaba a su rostro.

-Tal vez deba darte un incentivo para no volverlo a olvidar- dijo Erza en un tono amenazante.

-Si de esa manera quieres jugar…- Kagura aventó el pastel al otro lado de la habitación.

Erza se lanzó por reflejo para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero cuando ella golpeo el piso noto que el pastel nunca cayo, a decir verdad estaba flotando dentro de su caja un metro de Erza.

Kagura camino hasta Erza cargando una katana en su mano derecha. Se detuvo dónde estaba el pastel flotante y este cayo directamente en su mano.

-La cuenta va en 104 victorias tuyas, 103 victorias mías y 54 empates, ¿Te parece bien que la ganadora de esta ocasión se quede con el pastel?-

-Bien, pero si gano me tendrás que pagar mi parte del alquiler este mes- dijo Erza creando un circulo luminoso en su mano izquierda y apareciendo otra espada igual a la anterior.

Kagura sonrió y volvió a lanzar el pastel de fresas al aire en cual se quedó flotando nuevamente.

Justo después empezó una batalla de espadas dentro del reducido apartamento que compartían las chicas, donde lo único que resultó dañado fueron las prendas que vestían.

 **... ... ... En el apartamento de Wendy y Chelia... ... ...**

Natsu volvía alrededor de las 12 de la noche cansado pero más calmado.

-Toc Toc Toc- tocó la puerta y casi al instante fue abierta.

-Bienvenido, Natsu-sama- abrió la puerta Wendy con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia mientras vestía algo que petrifico al pelirrosa.

La peliazul vestía un traje de _maid_ negro con bordados blancos bastante sexi, con una minifalda, medias negras transparentes, una diadema blanca bordada, con los pechos casi al descubierto y usaba tacones altos.

Wendy tomó a Natsu del brazo derecho y lo metió al departamento. Al hacerlo un aroma muy extraño embriagó al pelirrosa, le hacía sentirse ansioso.

Al pelirrosa no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se notaba que ella tenía una actitud muy alegre pero además de eso actuaba con cierta sensualidad que era ajena a ella. Sin mencionar que jamás la había visto vistiendo algo tan provocador como eso.

El entrar al departamento vio que también se encontraba Chelia vistiendo también un uniforme de _maid,_ pero el de ella era de un color rosa con blanco, en vez de exponer la parte superior de sus pechos tenía una apertura en el centro de estos, sus medias blancas se detenían en el muslo y tenía también unos tacones altos de color rosa.

-Bienvenido maestro- hablo la pelirrosa, -se ve cansado después de un largo día, ¿le gustaría comer algo?, ¿tomar un baño?, ó ¿preferiría algún otro _servicio_?- dijo al pegar su pecho contra el de Natsu.

Todo parecía una escena de un manga donde el protagonista estaba a punto de tener un momento de íntimo, pero desgraciadamente había algo con lo que no contaban.

-¡Grrrrr!- rugió el estómago de Natsu.

-Heeee, creo que realmente tiene hambre- comentó Wendy.

-Uff, y realmente necesita un tomar una ducha- dijo Chelia apartándose de él.

-Perdonen, no he cenado y tuve un problema que involucró un contenedor de basura- se disculpó Natsu con una sonrisa boba.

-Descuida Natsu-ni… perdón, Natsu-sama, tu toma un baño mientras te preparamos algo delicioso- dijo sin soltar al pelirrosa a pesar que realmente olía a basura.

-¿ _Sama_?, Wendy, ya te he dicho que no me gustan los honoríficos, me gusta cuando me dices " _niisan_ ", pero " _sama_ " es demasiado-

-Mooo- Wendy hiso un puchero, -ahora yo soy la sirviente y usted el amo, así que déjeme llamarle " _sama_ "-

Asertiva y demandante, definitivamente había algo mal con Wendy, pero no había duda de que realmente era ella.

Natsu fue al baño, en el camino logro ver a su gato azul durmiendo fuera de una casita ya que parecía que la gata de Wendy no lo había dejado entrar. Una vez dentro del baño puso a lavar su ropa en la lavadora que estaba a un lado y se metió a la ducha.

 **… …. … A las afueras de la ciudad… … …**

En una zona un poco aislada de la ciudad se encuentra una enorme casa de tres pisos. No llegaba a ser una mansión, pero si llegan a parecer un hotel pequeño.

En esa vivienda descendía una chica peliplateada, cayó frente a la puerta y entro sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Neesan!- se escuchó un grito a pocos metros de la puerta, ahí estaba una chicha muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello más cortó.

La chica corrió hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿estas te hicieron daño?, ¡oh mi señor!, estas herida-

-Estoy bien, no fue nada grave-

-¿Nada grave?, te rociaron con agua bendita, necesitas curarte-

-No tengo poder para eso, esperare hasta mañana para obtener un poco, pero ahora solo quiero un baño caliente y dormir- dijo agotada, casi desmayándose en los brazos de su hermana, -por favor ayúdame a llegar al baño-

La peliplateada menor ayudó a su hermana a caminar hasta llegar al baño un piso arriba. Abrió la llave caliente de la bañera, también la ayudo a quitarse la ropa y la metió a la bañera mientras que el agua llenaba la tina, pero no se retiró, después de eso la hermana menor sé quito la ropa y entro a la bañera y reposo su torso desnudo contra el de su hermana.

-¿Lisanna?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-, pregunto débilmente.

-Usa mi energía, te compartiré mi reserva-

-No lo hag…- la peliplateada fue callada por los labios de su hermana presionando los suyos.

La mayor no se resistió, instantáneamente sintió alivio, el dulce toque de los labios de su hermana le transmitían energía y lentamente sus quemaduras sanaba.

-Es suficiente, no gaste tus energías en mí-

Poco a poco la apariencia de la hermana menor cambio. Su cabello se alargó, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, los colmillos de su boca crecieron, sus pupilas se alargaron, y solo hasta ese punto fue cuando detuvo el beso y se acomodó sobre el pecho de su hermana mientas sentía el agua envolver sus cuerpos.

En cierto momento la hermana menor comenzó a soltar lágrimas, y la mayor comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Tenía miedo oneesan, cuando sentí que tu energía se debilitaba pensé que estabas en peligro, yo… no vuelvas a salir así tu sola-

-Perdóname, no volverá a pasar, si te soy sincera, yo también estaba aterrada- se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermana con mucha fuerza.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, solo compartiendo la calidez que se brindaban la una a la otra.

-Se nos acaban las energías, apenas y recolectamos lo suficiente, no quiero imaginar si ocurre algo grave y no podamos ayudarnos- comento la hermana menor.

-Respecto a eso, creo que encontré a alguien, alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos-

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-La persona que me ayudo, no es uno de nosotros, pero es… especial, y… cuando le dije que era un demonio… solo se preocupó por mis heridas-

-Crees que quera ayudarnos-

-No lo sé, parece que está desesperado por un nuevo trabajo, vale la pena que sea nuestro amigo. Y además era muy guapo-

 **... ... ... En el apartamento de Erza y Kagura... ... ...**

Tras una no muy larga pelea, Erza y Kagura habían quedado tiradas en el suelo de su departamento completamente agotadas, jadeando con los pechos al aire cubiertos por pedazos del pastel.

Durante su pelea habían desgarrado su ropa entera y por accidente el pastel por el que ambas peleaban termino en el medio de un choque de espadas siendo este desperdigado sobre sus cuerpos.

Erza miro los restos de pastel en su cuerpo. Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y tomó un poco con sus dedos, acto segundo lo introdujo en su boca y saboteó el sabor.

Realmente estaba delicioso, y en ese momento le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

 _-Es un regalo, no es mucho y sé que hoy no fue la noche que tanto esperaste pero... no todo tiene que ser horrible, tal vez esto te suba un poco el ánimo-_

Las palabras del pelirrosa le formaron una sonrisa, tenía razón, ya no se sentía furiosa ni agobiada, ni siquiera le portaba haber destrozado su nuevo vestido. Había tenido una pelea amistosa con su mejor amiga y había desahogado su estrés, aunque ahora se sentía mal porque dejo a su novio sabiendo que tenía intenciones de acabar con el mesero.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña sensación que subía por su abdomen.

Al mirar abajo vio a Kagura lamiendo el pastel de su abdomen.

-Ka...Kagura, ¿qué demonios haces?-

-¿Qué?, no debemos desperdiciar un pastel tan delicioso- dijo sin dejar de lamer.

-No, basta- Erza trató de empujarla pero fue sujetada de las muñecas contra el suelo mientras Kagura se sentó sobre su abdomen.

-Vamos Oneesan, sé que quieres probar un poco más- dijo seductoramente la pelimorada mientras sacudía sus pechos empapados de pastel frente al rostro de Erza.

Erza veía detenidamente los pedazos de pastel escurriendo de los enormes pechos de la pelimorada.

Era cierto que era muy delicioso, pero tener que lamer los pechos de su amiga era demasiado exagerado.

-Si realmente no quieres, yo lo devoraré sola-

Erza sabía lo que ella planeaba, sabía que su amiga no solo quería molestarla, desde hace tiempo notaba las muchas insinuaciones que ella le hacía, sabía que no solo la veía como una amiga o una hermana, a Kagura desde hace tiempo se sentía atraída por Erza de manera sexual.

No importaba si se colaba en su cama en las noches o en la ducha en ocasiones, nunca le había seguido el juego, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy ella estaba triste y frustrada con su relación actual, además no dejaba de pensar en el pelirrosa que se portó tan amable con ella y no pensaba que fuese un ser que mereciera ser eliminado por ser considerado una amenaza a la humanidad, realmente quería una forma de olvidar todo eso.

Erza no soporto más la situación y sorprendió a Kagura al comenzar a lamer la acumulación de pastel en el pezón izquierdo de la pelimorada.

Erza se dejó llevar por la situación que comenzó a degustar de la combinación de pastel y sudor que le provocaba querer más.

Tras haber lamido cada centímetro del pecho izquierdo miro el rostro de Kagura, ella respiraba totalmente agitada con boca abierta, se notaba que estaba feliz pero avergonzada y sorprendida.

-Oneesan... tu estas... ¡Ha!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por gemidos cuando Erza comenzó a chupar su pezón derecho.

Kagura comenzó a mover lentamente su cadera frotando su entrepierna contra el abdomen de la pelirroja.

Una vez que Erza limpio el pecho derecho volvió a ver el rostro de Kagura, el cual había perecido perder la cordura con una sonrisa boba y la lengua de fuera, lo que la preocupó.

-¿Kagura?, oh no, ¿estás bien?, lo siento mucho, yo no quería...-

La pelirroja fue silenciada cuando su boca fue cubierta por los labios de Kagura.

Erza quedo en shock lo que le permitió a la pelimorada profundizar el beso al insertar su lengua y explorar el interior de su boca buscando poder entrelazar sus lenguas.

Al notar que Erza no correspondía se separó de ella dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

-Esto no está bien, yo aún tengo nov...- fue silenciada por otro beso.

-No cuenta como engaño si es con otra chica-

-Es exactamente eso lo que está mal-

-No hay nada de malo si hay amor de por medio, solo imagina que es otra de las novela que lees-

Una vez más unió sus labios, pero ahora Kagura soltó a Erza para poder recargar todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejando que sus pechos se presionaran entre ellos, sus piernas se cruzaran y con su mano izquierda sujetó su rostro mientras la otra acariciaba el muslo izquierdo de la pelirroja.

Erza sabía que debía detenerse, pero la sensación y la idea de estar tan unida a Kagura le hacía querer más, así que cuando tuvo sus manos libres y la oportunidad de alejarla, lo único que hiso fue abrazarla y presionar mas sus cuerpos con una mano en la espalda y la otra en la cintura.

En este punto Erza dejo de resistirse y se entregó a la inmoral y placentera sensación con el pensamiento de que solo sería esta vez.

Por otro lado, Kagura solo se dejaba llevar sin pensar en lo que sería después, pero si tenía algo claro era que planeaba ir lo más lejos posible ahora que por fin tenía una oportunidad.

 **... ... ... De vuelta en el apartamento de Wendy y Chelia... ... ...**

Natsu había salido de una muy relajante ducha, vistiendo solo un short ya que era la única ropa limpia que tenía. Así que salió esperando que a las chicas no les molestara.

Al contrario de las preocupaciones de Natsu, Chelia y Wendy se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron de ambos brazos, lo guiaron hasta la mesa de la cocina y como si fueran verdaderas sirvientas le dieron de comer al pelirrosa bocado a bocado.

Natsu no podía sentirse más avergonzado, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba.

Al terminar de cenar las dos chicas volvieron a presionar sus pechos contra los brazos del pelirrosa.

-Ok, no es que no disfrute toda la atención, pero ¿Por qué hacen esto?-

-Oh Natsu-sama, usted sí que es lento para entender el corazón de una mujer- se quejó Chelia mientras llevaban al pelirrosa a la habitación de Wendy.

Al entrar a la habitación las chicas arrojaron a Natsu a la cama donde comenzaron a desvestirlo.

-Wow Natsu-sama, usted ya parece estar listo, no me sorprende ya que tiene a dos chicas tan lindas a su merced ¿Verdad Wendy?-

La peliazul estaba callada, parecía hipnotizada tras ver el miembro erecto del pelirrosa, el cual lo comenzó a acariciar con la mano derecha mientras que Chelia usaba la mano izquierda.

-Perdóname Natsu-sama, pero estas son las fechas en las que yo…, bueno ya sabes… estoy en mi…-

-Lo que Wendy trata de decir que su periodo de apareamiento está cerca, pero por culpa de que apareciste este se adelantó, ahora Wendy no puede controlar sus hormonas, normalmente yo me encargo de " _cuidarla_ " en estos días, pero teniéndote aquí, esto era inevitable ¿no es así?- le pregunto a la peliazul pero no contesto ya que ella había envuelto con sus labios el miembro del pelirrosa.

-Espera, ¿tú sabes sobre eso?- pregunto preocupado Natsu a lo que Chelia respondió.

-No te preocupes, Wendy ya me había contado todo sobre su especie, además…- se acercó a su oído, - no son los únicos que guardan grandes secretos- acto seguido lamio la oreja del pelirrosa.

-Esto no es bueno, si siguen así no aguantare mucho-

-Está bien Natsu-sama, Wendy en verdad lo desea ¿ves?-

La peliazul había aumentado la fuerza y velocidad de su boca esperando con ansias a que el pelirrosa liberara su semilla dentro de su boca.

Natsu no aguanto mucho, su esencia fue disparada dentro de la boca de la peliazul la cual se aseguró de chupar hasta la última gota-

-Wendy no es justo, también debes compartirlo conmigo- dijo Chelia al atrapar el rostro de Wendy y plantarle un beso en el cual buscaba tomar la mayor cantidad de esperma con su lengua.

-Oigan, en verdad debemos parar esto, si Wendy está en su periodo de apareamiento, fácilmente quedaría embarazada-

-Te preocupas demasiado por eso Natsu-sama, ya lo tenemos cubierto- Dijo Chelia al sacar unos paquetes de condones.

-En serio, Wendy no es consciente de lo que en verdad hace, debo alejarme de allá antes que empeore-

-¡Oniisan!- Wendy gritó en un tono más serio, -Sé que no estoy del todo cuerda en estos momentos, pero lo estoy lo suficiente para saber lo que hago, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí tener estos ataques de lujuria?, tal vez no puedo controlar el cuándo ocurre, pero al menos puedo escoger con quiero desahogarme-

-Wendy dice la verdad, hasta ahora he sido yo quien ha calmado sus deseos, pero ahora que él chico que tanto le gusta está aquí, yo no podré hacerlo sola- dijo Chelia.

-No te pido que tomes la responsabilidad, o que te vuelvas mi novio o algo por el estilo, solo quiero que me ayudes a desahogar toda esta sensación que tengo- Wendy tenia una mirada de súplica que parecía perder la razón en cualquier momento.

 _"Me odiare en la mañana por esto"_ pensó el pelirrosa antes de atrapar los enormes senos de Wendy y Chelia entre sus manos y comenzar a masajearlos con fuerza.

Las chicas no se resistieron en lo más mínimo, incluso incitaban al pelirrosa para que fuera más agresivo.

Poco a poco fue jugando con sus zonas íntimas hasta que quedaron al descubierto. Al ver a las dos chicas una sobre la otra semidesnudas y apuntando sus intimidades a él, fue suficiente para que razonamiento desapareciera y prosiguió a calmar su erección usando los cuerpos de las dos chicas.

 **… … … Departamento de Erza y Kagura… … …**

Erza estaba acotada sobre un sillón mientras Kagura estaba igualmente recostada sobre la pelirroja usando sus pechos como almohadas.

Ambas descansaban plácidamente envueltas en una capa de pastel, saliva, sudor y otros fluidos.

En ese momento por cuarta vez había sonado el celular de Erza.

-¿En serio no vas a contestar?- preguntó Kagura.

-No, es el tono de Jellal, y no quiero hablar con él, ¿o tú quieres que conteste?-

-No, pero ya me cansé de oírlo sonar, tal vez debas contestar solo para decirle que deje de molestar y decirle lo bien que lo acabas de pasar sin él-

-No lo sé, es cierto que peleamos, pero no es que odie, tal vez quiere disculparse y arreglar las cosas

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que seguirás con él?, pero ¿qué hay de mí?, de... nosotras- ella se separó de Erza un poco alterada.

-¿Nosotras?, Kagura, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como a una hermana, pero esto fue algo de una sola noche, y si me deje llevar es porque en verdad me sentía deprimida, pero al final sabes que no hay forma en la que tú y yo no podríamos ser algo más porque...- fue interrumpida por el grito de Kagura.

-¿Por qué soy mujer?, ¿por qué en vez de tener un pene tentó tetas?-

-Kagura basta-

-Pero no es justo, yo no escogí nacer como mujer, sólo escogí de quien enamorarme y ahora que por fin creí que me darías una oportunidad me dices que ¿solo fui un desahogo?-

-Perdóname, pero yo también escogí de quien enamorarme, y no eres tu-

Las palabras de Erza fueron firmes y tajantes. Kagura solo se retiró con lágrimas en los ojos y se encerró en su habitación.

Erza permaneció en silencio en la sala pensando que había hecho lo correcto hasta que volvió a sonar su celular el cual sacó del bolso y contestó.

-Hola Jellal, ¿que... ... ... espera que no te entiendo... ... ... ¿eh?... ... ... ¿pero quien... ... ... ¿como... ... ...¿y tu estas... Entiendo, me hare cargo en la mañana, ¿necesitas algo?... ... ... Bien, te veré mañana, si, lo eliminaré- después de eso colgó y arrojó el celular al sillón mientras se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha sin muchos ánimos.

 **… … … En la habitación de Wendy… … …**

Natsu estaba recostado en la cama mientras que Wendy a su lado lo besaba con fervor y Chelia subía y bajaba sus caderas mientras que el miembro de Natsu rasgaba sus paredes vaginales y golpeaba la entrada de su útero.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que comenzó su interacción carnal, la cama había sido humedecida por una mescla de fluidos y repleta por condones usados mientras en el suelo se encontraban todas las prendas tiradas.

-Aaaaaaa- grito Chelia a tener otro orgasmo y caer rendida sobre el pecho del pelirrosa.

-¿Estas bien Chelia?- pregunto Natsu.

-Si... estoy bien... pero ya no podré seguir...nunca pensé... que el sexo podría llegara a sentirse tan bien- decía entre jadeos.

Wendy no perdió el tiempo y empujó a Chelia a un lado e insertó el miembro de Natsu en su interior.

-Oniisan- decía Wendy al oído de Natsu, -Yo también estoy en mi limite, así demos todo en esta última ronda-

Natsu respondió al besarla y aprisionándola en sus brazos mientras empujaba sus caderas.

-Aaa, si, justo así-

Natsu se sentó sobre la cama sin dejar de moverse o abrazarla. Wendy lo sujetó rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Y ambos siguieron moviendo sus caderas mientras Natsu recorría con sus manos toda la parte posterior del torso y Wendy sin notarlo rasgaba toda la espalda del pelirrosa.

-Wendy, estoy por terminar-

-Hazlo, hagámoslo juntos-

Ambos presionaron sus cuerpos con fuera y se besaron mientras llegaron al clímax de manera simultánea.

Ambos ahogaron sus gritos de placer en la boca del otro y se quedaron estáticos disfrutando la sensación de sus orgasmos. Después de unos momentos cayeron rendidos en la cama.

-Quien hubiera dicho que mi pequeña Wendy se convertiría en una mujer tan erótica- dijo Natsu con voz cansada.

-Es por que Oniisan se volvió un pervertido-.

-No puedo evitarlo, tu cuerpo maduró tanto desde la preparatoria que me es imposible no pensar en hacer algo sucio cuando te veo-

-¿Y por qué jamás intentaste algo así antes?, ¿sabes lo mucho que esperaba dándote indirectas?-

-Perdóname, sabes que nunca fui muy listo para estas cosas, y desde la última vez que lo hicimos parecía que querías mantenerte alejada de mí, así que en mantuve a distancia-

-No era eso, es cierto que quería mantenerme alejada, pero era por vergüenza, aquella vez éramos jóvenes e ignorantes, no sabíamos bien lo que hacíamos, pero ya somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos y cómo hacerlo-

-Valla que si- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Me refiero que la última vez que ocurrió éramos solo unos adolescentes, y después que nuestros padres se enteraron fuimos duramente reprimidos-

-Es cierto, ¿Qué te hizo Grandine a ti?-

-Pues solo me dio una medicina especial para no quedar embarazada y me explico todo entre regaños, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. ¿Y a ti?, ¿Qué te hizo Igennel?-

-¿A mí?, me encerró en una cueva sin alimentos por un mes, sobreviví comiendo insectos y varias serpientes que entraban, en verdad se molestó, y cuando me dejo salir me dio otra reprimenda- Lo que dijo sorprendió tanto a la peliazul que permaneció cayada,

Paso un momento de silencio, Wendy se acomodó sobre el pelirrosa para poder dormir, mientras que Chelia con muy pocas energías hacia lo mismo.

-Entonces… ¿ahora somos novios o algo así?- Pregunto Natsu.

-No- respondió de inmediato sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-¿Qué?, Pero creí que yo te gustaba-

-En verdad me gustas, pero ya te dije que no tenías que tomas la responsabilidad por esto, además, no puedo esperar que me seas fiel si acabamos de hacer un trio con Chelia-

-Claro que podría serte fiel-

-¿En serio?, ¿recuerdas lo que me decías cuando eras un niño?-

-¿Que cuando crezca construiría una casa hecha de carne asada solo para devorarla?-

-No, lo de que cuando crecieras ibas a querer tener muchas esposas para tener una gran familia-

-Oh cierto, y tu decías que querías ser una de esas esposas, pero eso fue un sueño infantil-

-Pero yo crecí con esa idea esperando el día que vinieras y me pudieras ser una de tus esposas-

-Espera, hablas en serio-

-Sí, pero ahora tienes muchos problemas y debes enfocarte en resolverlos, así que seguiré esperando ese momento, hasta entonces solo recuerda que yo ya soy tu mujer- dijo con una inocente sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

Natsu se quedó pensativo mientras abrazaba a ambas chicas antes de dormir.

 _"Más de una esposa ¿eh?, lo dudo, apenas y tengo para mantener a un gato al cual no decido que nombre ponerle"_ Después de eso se dispuso a dormir planeando lo que haría para cambiar su situación actual.

 **Continuara…**

 **O por dios, cuanto me llevo escribir esto, es el capítulo más largo que jamás haya escrito y lo hace en mi celular, no se supone que llegara a este punto pero quería darle un cierra a esta parte para comenzar a narrar los siguientes eventos de una manera más rápida.**

 **En fin léanlo, disfrútenlo, y si, este fic si está planeado a ser un harem con algunas ocasionales escenas eróticas sin tener que llegar a un Lemon explicito, pero lo explico aquí y no en el resumen porque quiero que la gente se interese conforme lo valla leyendo y no por anúnciale al mundo que es un harem solo para atraer lectores.**

 **Como sea, gracias por leer, les agradezco cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo (ya que de ahí entiendo más lo que buscan en un fic), o sus dudas para ser aclaradas, y me disculpo por lo tardado que soy al actualizar, actualmente estoy en el último cuatrimestre de mi carrera y estoy por comenzar a trabajar, solo ténganme paciencia, pero mientras más comentarios tengan los capítulos me daré cuenta que historias tienen más apoyo y me enfocare en ellas.**

 **Adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Cazadores y presas

**Cazadores y presas**

Natsu había despertado después de un largo y placentero sueño, estaba solo y desnudo en la cama de Wendy.

Antes de salir buscó su mochila y saco algo de ropa semiformal y fue a la cocina. No había nadie más, salvo el par de gatitos que comían en un par de tazones en el suelo.

En la mesa había un plato de panques cubiertos por una envoltura plástica con una nota al lado.

 _Querido Natsu_

 _Wendy y yo tenemos turno completo en el hospital y volveremos tarde, siéntete como en casa mientras no estamos y disfruta el desayuno que preparamos con tanto amor._

 _Dejamos una copia de la llave del departamento para ti en caso que tengas que salir._

 _PS: La noche anterior detuviste mas que increíble, hay que repetirlo pronto._

 _OXOXOXO Chelia_

Tras leer la nota de ruborizó y comenzó a comer. Efectivamente hoy iba a buscar departamento pero también iba a buscar empleo. Tras desayunar tomó unos cuantos papeles y el dinero que gano la noche anterior junto a la tarjeta con un pentagrama que era un recuerdo de lo que sucedido la noche anterior y que debía ser más cuidados.

 **... ... ...Horas más tarde... ... ...**

Natsu caminaba por las calles de Magnolia. Ya había visitado varias agencias de bienes raíces pero no había encontrado ningún departamento a precio accesible para él cerca de la zona de comercios.

Dado que no había buenos resultados con la búsqueda de vivienda decidió mejor buscar opciones de trabajo.

Chofer privado - _no tengo vehículo_

Cocinero de restaurante familiar - _no se cocinar a ese nivel_

Cocinero de comida rápida - _no me alcanzaría para pagar un alquiler mensual_

Empresa u Organización - No puedo volver a trabajar en la industria por otro año

Mesero - _no lo creo_

Decía mientras revisabas los anuncios de un periódico que compro.

Rayos, con mis opciones tan limitadas mi mejor opción sería trabajar de vendedor o cargador aunque la paga sea poca.

Él seguía pensando mientras caminaba hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-Valla que te tomas enserio tu papel de humano-

-¿Eh?- Antes de poder voltear sintió como con inmensa fuerza lo sujetaron de la cara y sintió como su cuerpo era separado del suelo.

No pudo ver que pasó pues una mano cubrió sus ojos, pero la sensación que tenía era igual a la de volar por los aires.

Tras unos segundos de no poderse soltar, sintió su cuerpo ser arrojado chocando contra una especie de cristal el cual rompió y siguió cayendo hasta golpear suelo rodando otro par de metros más.

Natsu se retorció de dolor antes de ponerse de pie. Miro alrededor pero su impacto levanto tanto polvo que hasta lo hacía torcer.

Estaba en el interior de una enorme estructura, en el techo había un enorme agujero tapado solo por una lona. En las paredes había varios espacios vacíos donde antes parecía haber estatuas y las paredes estaba llena de imágenes religiosas.

También había varios vitrales en las partes altas, la mayoría rotos y seguramente entró por uno de ellos. En el suelo había un montón de bancas de madera rota y un enorme escombro de concreto disperso por todo el lugar.

Natsu sobándose el cuello volteo a todas partes buscando su agresor, pero este se escondía.

-Deja de esconderte Erza, sé que eres tu-

En seguida la lona fue cortada y se divisó una figura descendiendo a través del agujero del techo.

Realmente se trataba de Erza vistiendo una especie de armadura azul oscuro con alas en la espalda y con una enorme espada de doble filo en su mano derecha.

-Por tu mirada se nota que no estas sorprendido, ya esperabas esto ¿verdad?- Pregunto ella.

-No del todo, sospeche no eras alguien normal, sabía que enviarían a alguien por mí, pero no creí que fueras tú la que enviaran-

-Me equivoque respecto a ti Natsu Dragneel, pensé que no serias ninguna amenaza, incluso pensé que solo eras una anomalía que quería buscar una vida tranquila, pero atacaste a alguien importante para mí, y ahora debo eliminarte-

-¿Qué?, ¿te refieres al imbécil del tatuaje?, oye no sé qué le viste a ese maniaco obsesivo de la caza, pero lo que le paso ayer él se lo buscó-

La pelirroja se ofendió y atacó a Natsu. El pelirrosa retrocedió para evitar que lo golpeara la espada, guardo su distancia de la pelirroja pero se sorprendió al sentir un ardor debajo de su mejilla izquierda.

Al llevar su mano a la zona del ardor verifico que estaba sangrando. En ese punto su expresión cambio a una más sería pues si no hubiera retrocedido su cuello hubiera sido cortado afirmando que la pelirroja estaba empeñada en matarlo.

-No dejaras que esto termine por las buenas sin importar lo que diga ¿verdad?-

Erza no respondió, en su lugar levantó su espada lista para atacar. Ante esa respuesta Natsu se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba. La pelirroja no entendía el motivo pero le dejo terminar.

Arrojó su camisa al aire al igual que sus zapatos, quedando sólo en sus pantalones.

-Estoy listo Erza-

-Creí que te transformarías o algo así-

-No, solo no quiero romper mi ropa, tengo muy poca y no me alcanza para comprar más-

Sin perder tiempo Natsu corrió a embestir a la pelirroja quien se sorprendió por su velocidad.

Soltó un puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado por la espada.

Erza no retrocedió, desvío la dirección del puñetazo con la espada y le dio un rodillazo al abdomen del pelirrosa. Natsu se arqueo por el impacto, pero no cayó, aprovechó su posición para atacar con el talón de su pie. Erza se defendió con el antebrazo pero ahora la fuerza la superó y retrocedió.

-Ya basta Erza, no quiero hacerte daño-

-Debiste pensar eso antes de casi matar a mi novio- dijo al atacar nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- Natsu atrapó la espada entre sus palmas en un muy arriesgado movimiento, -solo le fracture una muñeca y lo deje inconsciente-

-Mientes, él tiene severas quemaduras y anda en silla de ruedas-

Erza aplicó más fuerza a la espada, pero sus manos empezaron a arder. Cuando vio su espada notó que esta ardía al rojo vivo por lo que se vio forzada a soltarla.

Natsu tomó la espada y la clavó en el suelo hasta la empuñadura.

-Te está mintiendo Erza, quiere que sientas lástima de él y que me elimines porque él no pudo aun cuando yo solo me defendí, y él sabe que tú eres mucho más fuerte-

Erza usando las alas de su armadura voló en dirección del pelirrosa y lo embistió contra el suelo el cual se rompió y acto seguido lo arrojó con tanta fuerza que chocó contra el techo con la cabeza y volvió a caer entre los escombros.

-Él jamás me mentiría- grito con frustración la pelirroja.

Natsu salió de entre los escombros arrastrándose y escupiendo sangre. En ese punto se dio cuenta que subestimo a su oponente, no habida previsto que la ira de la pelirroja la volvía más y mas fuerte.

-Por favor Erza, dime que no has notado nada raro, es adicto a la bebida, al cigarro, que te es infiel-

Erza no respondió, volvió a volar en dirección a Natsu y lo golpeó contra los escombros.

-Esperaba que dieras más pelea en vez de escudarte en mentiras ridículas- Erza tomó a Natsu del cuello y lo comenzó a estrangular en el aire.

-Vamos Erza, sabes de que hablo... una mujer... con un fuerte... olor a rosas silvestres-

Al terminar de oír eso Erza soltó a Natsu dejándolo caer.

Natsu respiro profundamente recuperando aliento para poder seguir hablando.

-¿Sabes de quien hablo verdad?-

-¿Como la conoces?- cuestionó Erza sorprendida.

-No la conozco, pero anoche en el restaurante él llegó usando una loción muy fuerte, y lo hacía porque quería cubrir el resto de olores, olía a cigarro, alcohol y rosas silvestres-

-No, ¿por qué debería creerte?-

-Porque soy como tú, ¿no lo ves?, soy humano, respiro, como, sangro, pero también soy algo más, tengo poderes que el resto no entendería, y lo único que quiero es una vida normal, un empleo estable, un hogar, encontrar una pareja y formar una familia, ¿o por qué otra razón estaría trabajando en un restaurante de mesero mientras sufro por problemas económicos?-

-¿Y Jellal?

-¿Quién?-

-Jellal, mi novio, ¿por qué lo atacaste?-

-Cuando te fuiste del restaurante, él se salió sin pagar, yo solo fui tras de él para cobrarle, pero cuando salí vi a una chica herida tirada en el suelo y él me atacó por la espalda usando un bastón eléctrico, extraños poderes y acusándome de ser un demonio, yo sólo me defendí, y sí, tal vez me excedí un poco cuando lo arroje a la pared, pero fue porque sabía que me despedirían cuando cortó mi traje de mesero-

Erza no respondía, parecía estar pensativa con todo lo que decía el chico.

-Sé que no tienes motivos para creerme, que cualquier cosa que diga es solo una excusa barata para poder huir, pero sólo mírame, ¿realmente parezco alguna criatura destinada a traer caos, desgracia y acabar con la humanidad?-

Erza observó detenidamente a Natsu, su cabello de color extraño y puntiagudo, su rostro un poco bobo pero con mirada sería, su torso y brazos bien trabajados sin ser una musculatura exagerada, y por ultimo su piel de un tono claro decorada por cicatrices de pequeño y gran tamaño. Prácticamente no había nada fuera de lo normal a excepción de su resistencia sobre humana.

-¿Iguales?, tú no sabes nada de mí-

-Sé que te gustan las novelas eróticas, pero lo que más te llama la atención es el romance, adoras las historias cursis y melosas porque crees que el amor es el sentimiento más bello y fuerte, sueñas con encontrar a persona ideal, pero te aferras a un hombre del cuán ya sabias de su infidelidad pero prefieres vivir en la negación porque temes no encontrar a nadie más que pueda estar a tu lado sabiendo lo que eres-

-Cállate-

-Sé que te fascinan los postres y dulces, en especial si son de fresa, y si tuvieras la oportunidad te comerías una docena, pero no lo haces por que no querrá subir de peso y perder la figura, buscas verte atractiva por qué crees que tu novio te abandonaría si te pones gorda-

-Ya basta-

-Sé que te encanta disfrazarte y usar ropa llamativa, tú vestido de anoche y la armadura de ahora, te hacen sentir más libre ya que perteneces a una organización donde hay tantas reglas que te restringen disfrutar de muchos placeres que tú no consideras indebidos-

-Dije que te calles- Erza se abalanzó contra Natsu derribándolo y quedando encima de él sujetándolo sus manos con fuerza.

-Y también sé que estas conteniendo tu fuerza porque tienes duda, una parte de ti en verdad piensa que digo la verdad y tienes miedo a equivocarte, por que sientes que cada vez que lo haces terminas hiriendo a alguien inocente-

-Ya detente, por favor, no sigas- ahora grito con menor fuerza y casi sollozando.

Natsu sentía como el agarre de la chica perdía fuerza al igual que parecía a punto de quebrarse.

Erza no entendía por qué, pero cada palabra que Natsu decía le dolía, como si todo lo que le dijera era cierto y eso le asustaba.

-Y también sé que has entrenado toda tu vida con todo tipo de armas haciendo que tus manos de volvieran así de fuertes, pero hiriéndote cada vez, diciéndote que lo haces por el bien de los demás, te volviste un arma viviente, pero al final tu único sueño es ver el día que puedas dejar de pelar, y temes a que llegue ese día porque ya no sabrías que hacer con tu vida-

En este punto, Natsu sintió como el agarre de Erza perdió todas sus fuerzas al igual que pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir los ojos de Erza y caer sobre su rostro.

Él aprovechó para soltarse, enderezar su torso y quedar sentado en el suelo, pero en ningún momento alejó a la pelirroja, en su lugar rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y pego su cuerpo al de él un abrazo.

Erza no entendía que pasaba, estaba shockeada y todo su cuerpo parecía haber dejado de responder mientas el pelirrosa le hablaba al oído en voz baja.

-Ves como si te conozco, pero no tienes que sentirte de esta manera, todo lo que haces y crees lo haces con las mejores intenciones y aunque te equivoques, no tienes nada de que sentirte mal, porque no has hecho nada malo con malas intenciones, solo tienes que aceptarlo y podrás ver las cosas con más claridad-

-Tú, ¿como... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?-

-Ya te lo dije, tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees, y tengo mis sentidos muy desarrollados, así que se me da leer a las personas fácilmente, por ejemplo, sabía que te gustan las fresas por que la pasta dental que usadas es de ese sabor y puedo olerlo cada vez que hablas-

-Inesperadamente Erza aventó a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar contra uno de los muros, pero ahora no fue con la intención de herirlo, fue un reflejo de su cuerpo ya que por alguna extraña razón se sintió completamente vulnerable contra el pelirrosa y sólo quiso alejarse de él, pero no midió la fuerza de su empuje.

Natsu se recuperó aún más adolorido y en vez de ver a la pelirroja, vio una especie de caparazón metálico enorme en el suelo y que parecía un escudo.

-¿Erza?, ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Natsu al tocar el caparazón.

-¡Aléjate!, ¡déjame en paz!- se oyó adentro del escudo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No, ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión y quiera eliminarte-

-¿Qué?, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?-

-Tú eres el problema, tratas de jugar con mi mente, confundirme-

-Y dale con eso-

-Ya te dije que no caeré, solo vete-

-No lo haré, necesito que hablemos, o de lo contrario seguirán enviando a mas tipos hasta que uno de ellos me mate, hay que hablar de esto y hacer que termine por las buenas-

Erza tardo en contestar, pero parece que accedió.

-No pienso quitar mi escudo- dijo ella.

-Está bien, solo escucha-

-... ... ...-

-... ... ...-

-¿y bien?-

-Dame un momento, se me fueron las ideas de tantos golpes-

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras Natsu se volvía a poner sus ropas y pensaba en que decir. Al final se recargó en el caparazón mientras miraba alrededor.

-Oye Erza, ¿hay alguna razón en especial para traerme aquí?-

-No es obvio, era para matarte-

-Ya se eso, quiero decir, si lo que querías era eliminarme en un lugar alejado o con pocas personas, hay muchos otros lugares.

-Bueno, es un lugar santo, si eras en verdad un demonio el estar aquí te debilitaría considerablemente-

-Ya veo, soló era eso-

-¿Por qué otra cosa seria?-

-Bueno, es solo que curiosamente escogiste un lugar que me trae malos recuerdos-

-No entiendo-

-Bueno, cuando yo era un niño, mi padre y yo viajábamos mucho, pero él quería un lugar para establecerse y que yo pudiera ir a la escuela, y así llegamos a Magnolia, una ciudad apenas en crecimiento, pero era muy agradable. Mi padre y yo paseamos por la ciudad, y exactamente aquí me llamo la atención, antes esta era la iglesia más importante de la ciudad y tenía una pequeña escuela para niños huérfanos, así que de vez en cuando yo pasaba y los veía jugar, obviamente jamás me dejaron pasar pero yo me escabullía y jugaba con algunos niños, recuerdo a uno en especial, un niño bastante introvertido, no jugaba con el resto, siempre usando una gorra blanca y una espada de juguete, nunca me dijo su nombre pero siempre le pedía que jugara conmigo, pero siempre contestaba golpeándome con la espada en la cabeza, yo me sobaba la cabeza porque realmente me dolía y él se iba a otro lado aunque yo lo seguía solo para repetir lo mismo-

-¿Y por qué lo se guías si siempre te golpeaba?- Interrumpió Erza.

-Es que quería que fuera mi amigo-

-Ya veo, y... ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes que me fui?-

-¿Eh?, bueno yo... Dijiste que viajaban mucho, supongo que no se quedaron mucho en la ciudad-

-Es cierto, pero no nos fuimos solo por seguir viajando, ¿conoces la historia de esta iglesia?- pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Todo Magnolia la conoce- su voz pareció deprimirse bastante, -un domingo a las 10:14 am, un terremoto azotó la ciudad, no fue tan fuerte, pero por asares del destino esta iglesia estaba construida de tal forma que la parte superior del templo entro en resonancia con las vibraciones del temblor, como consecuencia la gigantesca cruz que sobresalía en la torre principal se quebró y cayó en plena misa, hubo algunos muertos, la iglesia perdió el apoyo de los creyentes, se cerró el orfanato y se quedó olvidada esperando a que se terminara de caer sola-

-Sí, todos saben la historia pero yo la viví en carne propia-

Erza no dijo nada, pero por dentro se sintió impactada por lo que escuchaba y dejó a Natsu seguir con el relato.

-En aquel entonces yo estaba emocionado, mi padre ya me había inscrito en una escuela, estábamos viviendo en una linda casa y habíamos ido a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante de tartas que había cerca de aquí en aquel entonces, yo había devorado mi desayuno rápido y mi padre… bueno, él coqueteaba con la mesera-

-Salí del restaurante y vi a aquel chico entrar a este edificio, pensé en seguirlo para ya sabes, volver a intentar a hacer amistad con él-

-¿Esteraste solo por verlo a él?-

-Sí, pero al entrar lo perdí de vista, había demasiada gente y sin darme cuenta me había adentrado demasiado. Fue entonces que comenzó a temblar, los vitrales se rompieron haciendo que hubiera una lluvia de cristales y las personas comenzaran a salir despavoridas-

-La mayoría de los que murieron ese día no se debido al temblor, sino fueron pisados hasta morir por la estampida de gente-

-Lo sé, yo me asuste y busque una salida, pero la gente me golpeaba al correr, al final termine gritando el nombre de mi padre como si él fuera a aparecer mágicamente. Y mientras buscaba algún lugar para esconderme encontré a aquel chico, estaba en el suelo con un vidrio en la pierna y gritaba de dolor, así que me le acerqué, quería ayudarle, así que lo sujete de su playera y comencé a tirar con la intención de llevarlo a algún lugar seguro-

-¿Tú arrastraste a ese chico?-

-Sí, ni siquiera creo que me haya visto, él estaba tan adolorido que dudo que le importara ver que era yo, pero en ese momento fue cuando la cruz de concreto se quebró y cayo-

En ese punto Natsu guardo silencio al igual que Erza.

-Vi el techo ser destrozado y esos enormes pedazos de concreto caer justo en donde yo estaba, yo… no sabía qué hacer, sabía que sería mi fin, así que con todas mis fuerzas arroje al chico lo más lejos que pude para que no le cayeran a él, luego de eso… solo hubo oscuridad y silencio-

-¿Tu preferiste sacrificarte por salvar a un chico que nunca quiso ser tu amigo?, ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, solo actué-

-¿Pero cómo sobreviviste a eso?-

-Tampoco lo sé, todo el mundo siempre me ha dicho que soy un cabeza dura, tal vez sea eso- dijo tratando de sonar gracioso para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente, -quiero pensar que fue un milagro. Cuando desperté ya habían pasado 3 semanas, tenía el cuerpo completamente enyesado en algún hospital que no recuerdo. Ese día fue la única vez que vi a mi padre llorar al verme despertar-

Mientras Natsu terminaba de contar la historia sintió como el caparazón de metal se movía. Al quitarse, el caparazón se abrió y de este salió la pelirroja.

Él vio a Erza y noto que tenía una armadura completamente diferente, está la cubría por completo y era de color blanco con puntas oscuras, pero ahora ella tenía una vista como si hubiera visto algo que la horrorizara.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Natsu tras ver el rostro de la pelirroja.

-¿Yo estoy bien?, ¿Tu estas bien?, ¿no te causa conflicto el estar aquí?-

-Un poco, sí, hay noches en las que despierto tras soñar con esa última escena, y tal vez hoy vuelva a pasar-

-Lo lamento, pero debo saber, ese chico que mencionas, ¿sabes qué pasó con él después?-

-No, quiero pensar que sobrevivió y siguió con su vida, pero después que me recuperé mi padre y yo nos mudamos a otro lugar, no volví a Magnolia hasta hace 2 años-

-Ya veo- Erza se acerco a Natsu hasta que quedó frente a él.

-¿Quieres seguir peleando?, porque tendré que desvestirme otra vez- dijo Natsu en un tono cómico, a lo que la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-No, claro que no, pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir como si nada, me mandaron a matarte y esperan que vuelva con la misión cumplida-

-Tal vez sea pedir mucho pero, ¿podrías mentir y decir que ya me eliminaste y dejarme ir?- preguntó Natsu radicándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa boba.

-No debería, pero tampoco debería atacar a alguien quien no lo mérese, mmm... de hecho no debería confiar en nada de lo que dices, pero por alguna razón creo que hablas con la verdad-

-Entonces ¿podemos dejar todo este asunto en el olvido?-

-No es tan simple, tendrías a que desaparecer de la ciudad y jamás volver-

-Eso sería un problema, me encanta esta ciudad, he vivido en tantos lugares distintos pero siempre hay algo que me hace querer permanecer aquí, aunque… a cómo está la situación no encontrare un buen trabajo al menos que salga de la ciudad-

-En ese caso, esto sería un adiós-

-Eso es una lástima, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, no sé, tal vez ir a tomar un café-

-Ja, ¿y luego te quedarías a trabajar ahí para pagar?-

-Habrá valido la pena en ese caso-

La pelirroja volvió a reír, no podía evitar sentir gracia por los extraños argumentos del pelirrosa, parecía como si en ningún momento hubiera estado a punto de matarlo.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, sabían que no se volvería a ver, pero posiblemente eso era lo mejor para ambos.

Él extendió su mano en señal de querer dar un apretón de manos a lo cual la pelirroja dudo al inicio pero accedió.

Durante el apretón de manos ella noto como la expresión de Natsu cambio drásticamente.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella.

-¿Hueles eso?-

-¿Eh?, no, ¿Que hueles?-.

-Huelo… rosas silvestres-

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos notara lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Erza había sentido un fuerte golpe sobre su armadura en la zona del abdomen y vio como el rostro de Natsu cambió a uno de completa preocupación.

Por un momento pensó que el pelirrosa había tratado de atacarla en un momento de distracción, pero al mirar hacia abajo no pudo evitar sentir cierto horror al ver lo equivocada que estaba.

Se trataba de una especie de lanza delgada hecha de hielo, aproximadamente de unos 5 cm de diámetro y de un color rojo, pero no era el color natural del hielo, el color se debía a que estaba completamente cubierta de sangré ya que ésta atravesaba por completo la parte media del pelirrosa y salía de su abdomen, no sintió dolor en el momento, de hecho se sentía frío, como si su cuerpo entero se congelara por dentro.

Miro la lanza y trato de retirarla de su cuerpo, pero antes de poder hacerlo otra lanza atravesó su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Empezaba a sentir dolor, no por la herida, si no por el frío, y fue entonces que comenzó a gritar.

Al caer Natsu, Erza pudo ver detrás de él al responsable de las lanzas de hielo. Una chica de aparente edad similar, piel de tez muy clara, cabello largo y lacio, usaba un traje blanco bastante pegado a su figura y usaba botas del mismo color.

Erza conocía a esa chica, pues pertenecía a la misma organización.

Una hábil hechicera de nombre Ultear, la conocía ya que dentro de la orden, ella era la compañera de su novio Jellal.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Tiranía?, ¿perdiste la habilidad?- pregunto con cinismo la cazadora de blanco.

-¡Natsu!- grito preocupada al ver como el pelirrosa comenzaba a escupir sangre.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al ver como Erza actuaba preocupada por el sujeto que se supone debía eliminar.

-Descuida Natsu, te ayudare a…-

La pelirroja fue interrumpida por una patada en su rostro por parte de Ultear quien se movió a gran velocidad.

-¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando Erza?, ayudar a un demonio es un delito con condena de muerte-

-Él no es un demonio, es solo un humano-

-Un humano no lo dejaría en una silla de ruedas a uno de nuestros mejores cazadores-

-Él dijo que solo le rompió una muñeca-

-Y ahora crees en la palabra de un demonio, por Dios Erza, ellos dirán cualquier mentira para convencerte, es lo primero que nos enseñaron-

Tal vez Erza estaba un poco alterada, pues sabía que Ultear hablaba con la verdad, en toda su vida que fue entrenada con el único propósito de cazar demonios, la regla fundamental era "jamás creer en la palabra de uno de ellos", y tampoco era la primera vez que mataba a uno, ya sabía que cada uno había intentado engañarla, pero Natsu había sido el primero en convencerla y hacerla dudar.

Natsu estaba en el suelo tratando de aguantar el dolor y pensar en una forma de escapar, pues había entendido que ellas iban enserio a matar.

Reuniendo fuerzas se puso de pie nuevamente y noto que ambas chicas lo miraban con sorpresa, en especial Erza.

-Lo vez, cualquier humano ya habría sido congelado en su totalidad, no habría forma de ponerse de pie-

-... … …- Erza guardo silencio y volteo a otro lado, perecía que era convencida por las palabras de la chica llamada Ultear.

Natsu aun con ambas estacas comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás mientras pensaba como escapar.

Si le llegaba a dar la espalda a cualquiera de las dos obviamente lo atacarían. No podía saltar hasta una de las ventanas sin recibir algún ataque a distancia. Y enfrentarlas… ya había tenido una muestra de lo fuertes que son, no tendría una oportunidad con una herida letal como la de ahora.

Su mejor opción era retroceder lentamente sin perder visión de ellas hasta llegar a la entrada.

En el trayecto, ninguna de las dos chicas hizo algún movimiento, parecían querer ver hasta donde llegaba, como un depredador dando falsas esperanza a su presa. Pero lo que no esperaban era que esa presa tenía aun su as bajo la manga.

Antes de llegar a la entrada que sería el punto máximo que podría retroceder antes de ser atacado, Natsu tomó con cada mano una de las estacas en su cuerpo y las retiro con mucho dolor.

Al sacarlas la pelinegra decidió atacar nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión sería cuerpo a cuerpo para evitar que se alejara aún más.

La pelinegra corrió a gran velocidad hacia el pelirrosa, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las estacas de hielo explotaron creando una nueve de vapor que cubrió al pelirrosa.

La pelinegra detuvo su avance al ver la nube de vapor, pensaba atravesarla para atrapar al pelirrosa que se encontraba detrás de ella, pero noto a tiempo que ese vapor estaba en extremo caliente.

Erza lo noto y gano más peso las palabras de Ultear, un siempre humano no habría hecho lo que Natsu hizo. Convirtió hielo en vapor hirviente saltándose el estado líquido y en cuestión de segundos.

Ultear despejo el vapor que obstruía la entrada con la misma magia de hielo y al hacerlo noto que el pelirrosa había escapado.

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente, la mirada de la pelinegra era de enojo mientras que la de Erza era de culpa.

-Te dije que te engaño, si llega a escapar será totalmente tu culpa- dijo Ultear antes de salir a perseguir al pelirrosa.

Erza lo pensó un momento y al igual que la pelinegra salió de la iglesia en persecución.

… … …

Natsu corrió por las calles tan rápido como pudo, pero como lo pensó, al sacar la estaca de su abdomen se provocó una hemorragia que comenzó a desangrarlo una vez que su carne se descongeló.

Busco un lugar para esconderse, solo necesitaba un momento para tratar su herida, así que busco cualquier lugar posible, un callejón se vio a la distancia, pero antes de llegar, sintió otro pulsante golpe helado en su pierna derecha.

Cayó al suelo para notar que la pelinegra estaba a un lado de él y lo tomaba del pantalón con fuerza sobrehumana y lo arrojó al callejón hasta golpear con pared.

Esta vez no intento levantarse, solo se quedó sentado en el suelo viendo con vista nublada como la pelinegra se acercaba lentamente con una espada de hielo y detrás de ella Erza que solo estaba observando.

-Déjame en paz- murmuró débilmente el pelirrosa.

Ella no hizo caso y sin perder tiempo apunto la espada de hielo al pecho del pelirrosa y lo intento apuñalar.

Natsu aun dio un poco de pelea atrapando el filo de la hoja con la mano derecha. Mantuvo alejada la hoja de la espada de su pecho con las últimas fuerzas que tenía.

Ultear al desesperarse, soltó un golpe con su mando izquierda que impacto en la ensangrentada boca del pelirrosa quien aunque no soltó la espada, perdió fuerza permitiendo el avance de la espada de hielo.

El pelirrosa sintió como la hoja termino atravesando su pecho pero no en su corazón ya que logro desviarla lo suficiente. En su vez, termino atravesando su pulmón izquierdo.

La pelinegra por su parte no parecía satisfecha con herirlo de forma letal, quería asegurarse de que muriera, así que creo otra espada de hielo y volvió a intentar apuñalar al pelirrosa, pero ahora una espada metálica rompió la de hielo antes que esta atravesara a Natsu.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora Titania?- cuestiono irritada a la responsable.

-Ya está sentenciado, no tienes que darle el tiro de gracia, aún hay algo que debo preguntarle-

La pelinegra se hizo a un lado y se recargo en el muro.

-Estaré aquí hasta que su corazón deje de latir-

Erza se inclinó hasta el cuerpo ensangrentado del pelirrosa y cerca de su oído le pregunto:

-Si tuvieras un último deseo, ¿Cuál sería?-

Natsu se sorprendió por el tipo de pregunta en un punto crítico entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero embozó una leve y ensangrentada sonrisa y contestó.

-Volar alto… hasta que el cielo… deje de ser azul y...-

Tras decir eso el pelirrosa perdió la conciencia y la pelirroja quedo petrificada.

Ultear no presto atención y tras ver que había dejado de respirar empezó a buscar información en la ropa del pelirrosa.

Al instante encontró su celular el cual reviso en busca de cualquier indicio de información que pudiera ser útil para ubicar otros como él, pero éste estaba destruido, posiblemente en uno de los muchos impactos que tuvo en la pelea.

Ultear dejó caer el celular frente a la pelirroja y siguió buscando en la ropa del pelirrosa.

Erza aun en shock volteo a ver el celular que cayó al suelo y noto que en este que llevaba colocado el pequeño colgante que ella misma había le había regalado un par de días atrás.

La verdadera razón de ese colgante no era disculparse, sino que era para poder localizarlo cuando ella quisiera y vigilarlo si era necesario ya que al principio le pareció una persona sospechosa.

Pero él lo había tomado con alegría y lo conservo como un recuerdo.

-Volar alto, hasta que el cielo deje de ser azul y ver la tierra como lo haría un dragón- murmuro Erza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Ja, este tipo tiene menos dinero en la billetera que un mesero de medio turno- se burló la pelinegra al buscar información en la billetera del peligrosa.

Erza estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y golpear a Ultear en la cara por un motivo muy personal, pero se detuvo al notar un destello de luz proveniente de una tarjeta que saco Ultear de la billetera de Natsu y que descuidadamente toco con la sangre del peligrosa en sus dedos.

Se creó un circulo de invocación y de este salió una linda chica de cabello plateado en un vestido rojo con holanes blancos.

Las chicas vieron un poco asombradas a la aparecida, pues si alguna vez escucharon a cerca de los círculos de invocación, esta era la primera vez veían una invocación de un ser tan complejo como una chica.

Al terminar la invocación la chica peliplateada se veía paralizada al ver el estado actual del pelirrosa, pues no parecía ver signos de vida en la persona que le salvo la vida la noche anterior.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación pues sintió el instinto hostil de la chica pelinegra que tenía a un lado y en menor medida, pero también notorio, en la pelirroja.

Reaccionando rápidamente ante el esperado ataque de la pelinegra quien ya estaba lanzando un ataque de hielo, la chica invocada creo una esfera de energía purpura en cada mano y ataco a la alquimista de hielo primero.

Su ataque golpeo directamente a la creación de hielo antes de que esta terminara de formarse, y siguiendo su avance golpeo en el abdomen a la pelinegra empujándola hasta el muro adyacente.

La pelirroja también reacciono a atacar en cuanto vio la formación de energía purpura, pero antes de poder invocar alguna de sus armas, la segunda esfera de energía estallo en un fuerte resplandor de luz dorada acompañada de una aura oscura que obligo a Erza a cubrirse los ojos.

Al recuperarse ambas chicas se percataron que ni el pelirrosa o la chica invocada estaban.

Estaban sorprendidas, no por lo extraño que fue, sino por lo rápido que desaparecieron ya que no se fueron a pie ni usaron algún tipo de magia de teletrasportación ya que esta hubiera dejado algún tipo de rastro.

-¡Búscalos!, aún deben estar cerca- grito eufórica la pelinegra antes de salir de callejón en busca de algún rasto de los desaparecidos.

Erza se quedó meditando un poco. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba más que convencida que Natsu era una persona completamente inocente a lo que se le acusaba, pero ver a la chica que apareció y atacándolas con magia evidentemente demoniaca le hiso confundir aún más, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que encontrarlos pues fuera un demonio o no, era evidente que si tenía lazos con magia oscura y eso era un motivo más que suficiente para eliminarlo.

Mientras tanto, saltando de azotea en azotea y planeando con un par de alas negras, Mirajane llevaba en brazos el cuerpo del pelirrosa. Ella no podía usar ningún tipo de magia sanadora y tampoco tenía suficiente magia para volar a gran velocidad, así que saltando lo más rápido posible y usando la fuerza de vuelo que generaban naturalmente sus alas intentaba alejarse lo más posible de aquel sitio.

Ya varios edificios después donde creyó que no les encontrarían, se detuvo para revisar la condición del humano.

Lo coloco en el suelo de la azotea y miro detenidamente su estado, tenía cuatro heridas, dos de ellas eran heridas letales, una que había perforado su intestino y otro que había perforado su pulmón izquierdo. Aparte de eso era evidente la pérdida de sangre, fácilmente perdió dos litros mientras escapaban y la evidencia estaba tanto en las manos como en el vestido de Mirajane.

Lo peor era que no solo no respiraba, al buscar su pulso noto que no había ninguno. En pocas palabras él…

-ha muerto- murmuro la demonio.

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias por leer lo siguiente:**

 **Hola, ¿creían que había muerto?, pues no, aunque por dentro tal vez un poco. Sucede que conseguí un trabajo donde me obligan a trabajar de 8:00 am a 5:30 pm con un sueldo de practicante, no me puedo quejar, porque si lo hago me corren y ya no cumplo con mis horas de prácticas requeridas para mi titulación.**

 **Como sea, después de un año estoy aquí retomando este Fic, y esperando poder seguir avanzando aunque sea lentamente.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Si, lo sé, este Natsu no es un OverPower a lo que estamos acostumbrados y parece bastante débil, pero tiene su razón que ya exploraré después.**

 **Wendy y Chelia son dos doctoras que se graduaron a temprana edad por su muy sobresaliente nivel de conociemiento en la rama de la medicina y ahora ambas trabajan en el hospital de Magnolia.**

 **Erza, Ultear, Jellal y Kagura pertenecen a una organización que se encarga de eliminar demonios y cualquier cosa sobrenatural que amansen la vida humana, reciben un ingreso tras completar sus deberes de cazadorez, la fuente de ingresos de esa institución es secreto pero se sabe que también reciban apoyos de varias instituciones religiosas.**

 **Mirajane y Lisanna son demonios con poderes de trasformación, actualmente tienen un gran problema con la recaudación de poder mágico, habrá más detalles de ellas en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y por último Natsu, es un desempleado, es un humano pero cuenta con habilidades sobre humanas que se ha reusado a usar por un motivo de su pasado. En algún momento hablare de eso.**

 **Otra es que básicamente esta historia será un poco parecida a High School DxD en el sentido de la existencia de magia, demonios y demás criaturas mágicas, pero la trama estará más enfocadas a lo que nos tienen acostumbrados en Fairy Tail.**

 **Por otra parte, no se acostumbren a esperar en todos los capítulos alguna escena erotica, repito, este NO es un Fic con la intención de ser una lectura erótica, si habrá sus escenas de vez en cuando pero serán en su momento.**

 **Por ultimo les agradezco totalmente su apoyo a todos los que hasta ahora han esperado una actualización del Fic. Como saben no me gusta dejar mis trabajos a medias y les aseguro que muestras no tenga un terrible accidente, seguiré escribiendo hasta que les dé un final decente.**

 **Ya saben que para duras o aclaraciones, solo déjenlo en los comentarios y les responderé (a los que tienen cuenta les respondo como mensaje privado). Y recuerden, mientras más comentarios, menos tiempo para una actualización.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
